NEGRO CORAZÓN
by Shersnape
Summary: Un momento, un instante, una oportunidad... de repente el mundo de Sakuragi empezó a moverse tan sólo por esa persona... por esa bestia... por ese vampiro...
1. HALLOWEEN

**Declaimer: Los personajes aquí presentes son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue de su inigualable serie Slam Dunk, aunque algunos pertenecen también ****a un sin fin de series cuyos dueños no soy yo (ya quisiera), probablemente salgan otros más de algún otro manga y la lista se haga interminable, sin embargo haré el deber de mencionarlos cuando pueda porque son las series que me gustan y me agrada hacerles propaganda. Pero he de decir que no utilizo ningún personaje con fines lucrativos, si no por mera diversión ya que me hace gracia ponerlos en las más divertidas, vergonzosas y angustiosas situaciones puesto que sus creadores los quieren demasiado para hacerlos pasar por eso.**

**Shersnape:**** Bueno ya sé que tengo otro fic en el tintero, pero no pude evitarlo, necesito relajarme con otra historia o no podre seguir, además la idea vale la pena.**

**Resumen Cap:**** La oscuridad amenaza con engullir a Hanamichi cuando sus problemas parecen demasiado grandes, una mala combinación de frustración y desanimo le hacen querer escapar hacia el único lugar donde se siente seguro, todo para encontrarse con la persona que pondrá en movimiento la rueda de su destino. **

- conversación -

_Pensamientos en medio de conversación _

_-__Recuerdos cortos en medio de conversación- _

_**Pensamientos de la**__** "bestia"**_

"Énfasis o doble sentido"

- -U- - Cambio de POV/personaje/escena/lugar/dirección/punto espacio-tiempo

- -U- -

**CAPITULO 1**

**NOCHE DE HALLOWEEN **

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos inconscientemente por decima vez esa noche, un poderoso rayo había partido el cielo en dos y a los pocos minutos el sonido ensordecedor del retumbar de mil abejas golpeo su ventana, haciendo vibrar hasta la más mínima parte de su ser. Era 31 de octubre cerca de las 10 de la noche, noche memorablemente gris por no decir negra, ya que una extraña tormenta azotaba la región como si fuera el fin del mundo. La anómala e incesante lluvia ya debía tener más de 2 horas pues cuando salió huyendo del gimnasio ya debían ser más de las 7, por lo cual las calles estaban llenas de agua como si se trataran de pequeños pero peligrosos arroyos, además el viento huracanado soplaba de un lado para otro tumbando cuando estaba a su alcance.

Desde las montañas una niebla espesa y anormal amenazaba con cubrir la ciudad en la penumbra, si es que las borrascosas nubes dejaban salir a la luna llena que se asomaba tímida ante los desgarradores rayos y truenos que golpeaban el suelo. Todo eso, en ese día tan famoso por sus historias de terror, que Hanamichi estaba seguro que más de uno temblaba de miedo en vez de frío.

Sin embargo ese no era su caso, tal vez en otra situación estaría con un poco de nervios, pero su estado de ánimo no le daba para ello. Hanamichi simple y llanamente estaba devastado, desanimado, desconsolado y todo lo que comenzara con des… Al recordar su situación, sus ojos acaramelados no pudieron evitar posarse en la pared de su habitación para ver el objeto de su desanimo; aun en penumbras, pues el fluido electrico habia sido cortado por seguridad en toda la ciudad, pudo ver claramente el enorme calendario (bastante femenino para su gusto) que le había regalado Haruko.

Una vez llegó a sus manos el dichoso objeto, y luego de calmarse por la alegría de saber que Haruko le había obsequiado algo, había llenado los espacios con notas y metas propuestas desde que se lesionó hace ya dos meses, prácticamente había planeado su vida de aquí a febrero del otro año y jamás se le ocurrió pensar que había la posibilidad de fallar tanto en sus apreciaciones, en que la vida no podía ser tan milimétrica. Justo en ese instante, todos esos cronogramas le parecían imposibles de cumplir e incluso dudaba si realmente quería hacerlo, por lo menos en el tiempo establecido por medio del calendario.

Básicamente se había engañado a si mismo al pensar que podía estar de regreso en el entrenamiento antes de navidad y mucho menos tenía verdaderas oportunidades de participar en los juegos de invierno, todo porque al parecer él no era un jugador tan necesario para el equipo como imaginaba. El chico suspiró fastidiado de su propia ignorancia, nunca pensó realmente en que sus planes no tuvieran el éxito que esperaba, que los sucesos se tornaran literalmente en su contra y que estuviera a puertas de la angustia y desesperación.

Todo comenzó cuando el pelirrojo dejó salir por completo la adrenalina del partido contra el Sannoh varias horas después, el alto chico se desmayó frente a sus compañeros a causa del dolor que había ignorado todo ese tiempo, el entrenador enseguida lo llevó a un centro médico que quedaba cerca y casi todos los jugadores y amigos del pelirrojo fueron a acompañarlo. El asunto no parecía grave en principio, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando un medico vino a increparles los resultados que había arrojado la radiografía.

**STAR FLASH BLACK **

―Este chico ha sufrido una lesión muy grave ¿por qué no ha sido traído de inmediato en ambulancia? ¿Cómo así que le obligaron a seguir jugando? ¿Qué clase de entrenador es usted?- un hombre grueso y de cabello negro llegó azorado al lado del entrenador Anzai echando humos pero Akagi rápidamente intervino.

―Un momento doctor, el profesor Anzai no tiene la culpa, Sakuragi insistió en seguir jugando por su propia voluntad.

―-Eso es inamisible joven, con esta fractura no podía ni moverse, según la radiografía este chico se dislocó entre T3-T4 y se fracturó T2, le habría sido extremadamente doloroso mantener su peso y mucho menos jugar. El sobre-esfuerzo debió tironear todas las cervicales y creó una fisura en C7, las astillas fueron a parar a su medula, haciendo que ésta se inflamase, todos los músculos están desagarrados y su sistema inmune esta débil, ruéguele a Kami-sama que no haya atrapado una infección desde que se lesionó, porque en ese estado no lo resistirá.

Aquello había sido una bomba, el doctor desapareció en el acto dejándolos más confundidos sin la menor idea de qué fue lo que dijo, mucha gente empezó a moverse para atender la emergencia y trasladar a Hanamichi a una zona de cuidados intensivos, al final una residente del centro médico se apiadó de ellos y les explicó que la lesión se había concentrado en la parte superior de la espada y que al no ser inmovilizado una vértebra del cuello se había fracturado lo cual le dejaba expuesto a perder la motricidad y a que su medula ósea resultara dañada.

―Pero él estaba bien, jugaba, saltaba, corría, se caía y se levantaba- Mitsui recordó a medias los momentos del partido, pues el cansancio no le permitía acordarse demasiado.

―Eso es imposible, yo misma vi la radiografía ―la chica rió con nerviosismo mirándolos profundamente―. Es en serio, en el momento que se levanto debió sentir un tirón y ruido en la espalda, su columna tenía una fractura inestable, el dolor se propagaría rápidamente entumeciéndolo y no permitiéndole estar de pie para evitar un daño mayor a su medula y una paraplejia, no podía correr y mucho menos saltar, el dolor habría sido aterrador, es físicamente imposible ―si no fuera porque la muchacha lo decía con tanta seguridad habrían creído que era una broma.

―Estábamos en un estadio repleto, todos lo vimos, hay videos incluso ―Miyagi habló serio, sosteniendo a Ayako la cual se sentía culpable por no haberse dado cuenta y haberle insistido a Sakuragi que no jugase. La residente pensó rápido en varias razones para el suceso y de repente una idea se le ocurrió.

― ¿Alguna vez le han visto lastimarse de manera contundente, como un golpe fuerte y él apenas dice que le dolió? ―los muchachos pensaron inmediatamente en los cabezazos que Sakuragi se daba de vez en cuando y asintieron―. Es posible que tenga una ausencia de B12 o alguna deficiencia en sus sensores de dolor, es decir no sentía en dolor por eso no sabía que era grave, si es así debo avisar a mis superiores.

― ¿Quiere decir que Sakuragi podía estar muy mal, no sentir el dolor y seguir como si nada mientras se muere? ―la residente asintió a la pregunta de Ayako.

―Hay varios casos reportados de gente con traumatismos cuyas secuelas es la inhabilidad e insensibilidad, aunque también podría ser algo momentáneo, el punto es que aunque no sienta dolor el daño está allí, técnicamente una dislocación de este tipo es medianamente fácil de tratar, incluso la fractura de T2, el problema es que al seguir moviéndose, desestabilizó la lesión terriblemente, produjo una fisura en C7 y se comprometió la zona medular, es posible que tengan que hacerle una intervención quirúrgica, pero el verdadero problema es que su sistema inmune no está funcionando, lleva varias horas en contacto con todo tipo de virus y bacterias, si sufre una infección en ese estado, no sobrevivirá.

**END**** FLASH BLACK **

Si Hanamichi pudiera demandarlos por mala praxis lo haría, ya que aquella información había tenido a sus compañeros en vela toda la noche y distraídos en el partido siguiente contra al Aiwa, dejando como resultado un completo fracaso. Afortunadamente la prensa y el público no fueron duros con ellos, por que se escucharon rumores de que la lesión del pelirrojo era muy seria y por eso sus compañeros estaban demasiados desconcentrados. Sin embargo la idea de la demanda murió cuando una semana después los médicos del centro hospitalario le informaron que llevarían su caso a un congreso en no sé donde, por que era un milagro excepcional.

No sólo era el hecho que pudiera sostenerse y jugar con una lesión como esa (no se halló ninguna evidencia que su sensor de dolor estuviera "dañado"), sino que no había agarrado ni una infección, ni siquiera un mísero resfriado, justo en el momento más crítico de su vida la suerte le había sonreído, sorprendentemente la hinchazón bajo y sus defensas volvieron a su lugar, las astillas desaparecieron por arte de magia (algunos dijeron que una absorción espontanea y más teorías locas) y los médicos intervinieron para limpiar la zona y estabilizar con unos injertos de cartílagos. Así que un conjunto de doctores y especialista de esa la rama había llegado a Hiroshima para comentar y analizar el caso, en un idioma medico que sólo entendían ellos, como si fuese un fenómeno. Aquellas actitudes le decían que realmente lo que había pasado era grave, además no quería que el profesor Anzai y sus compañeros se sintieran más culpables por haberlo dejado jugar y por haber perdido a pesar de su sacrificio.

Pero eso no importaba en lo más mínimo al equipo, todos sintieron un alivio tremendo al ver al pelirrojo despierto a pesar de estar encerrado en una cámara desinfectada que no podían pasar y en silla de ruedas. Después de varios días, el chico se preparaba para una larga recuperación como si nunca hubiese estado al borde de la muerte y con unas ganas enormes de recobrarse pronto para volver a jugar.

_Que voluntad de hierro_

Eso habían dicho todos, incluso el nuevo capitán Miyagi lo tomaba como un ejemplo, por eso su equipo estaba decido a dar el 200% de sí mismos y mira que lo habían logrado, lo había hecho tan bien que lo había dejado botado en el camino. Hanamichi volvió a suspirar tratando de sacarse esa idea de la cabeza, ¿no debería sentirse feliz y orgulloso del avance de sus compañeros? Sí, debería, pero en sus planes estaba participar en los juegos de invierno, por que el festival de otoño ya había comenzado, sabía que su lesión no era una cosa simple pero estaba seguro de recuperarse completamente para diciembre y entrenar duro para enero. Sin embargo la distancia entre él y todos sus compañeros era demasiado grande, prácticamente sentía que no sabía ni meter una canasta.

Como siempre estaba exagerando, los doctores no dejaban de seguirle la pista y la pablara sorprendente ya no era suficiente. Según la doctora Soen (la encargada de su recuperación) su progreso era muy bueno, exigirse de más podría ser peligroso.

**STAR FLASH BLACK **

―Sakuragi-kun debes entender que un proceso como éste debe ser pausado y conciso, no puedes curarte por arte de magia, por más que tu suerte haya sido increíble ―la doctora Soen era gordita y bajita, con el cabello corto de color negro. Ambos se encontraban en su despacho, el muchacho pelirrojo hacia pucheros por el cronograma de la recuperación.

Después del susto atroz que se llevó el equipo y a pesar de que la situación estaba controlada, el profesor Anzai se sintió fatal, lo peor es que en medio de la emergencia todo el equipo se enteró que Hanamichi era huérfano ya que se consultó sobre sus parientes al ser menor de edad.

El muchacho le resto importancia al hecho, tratando de hacerse el fuerte como siempre, los demás le siguieron la cuerda ya que meterse en la vida de los otros era poco común en Japón, sin embargo el profesor Anzai tomo cartas en el asunto y se ofreció a pagar absolutamente todos los gastos, inscribiéndolo en un instituto de rehabilitación y recuperación para deportistas que tenía mucho renombre en Kanagawa y en donde la doctora Soen era una de las mejores. Hanamichi le insistió que no era necesario pero entendía que el entrenador necesitaba de esa acción para sentirse más tranquilo, al final acepto cuando el gordito le prometió no hablar con sus padrinos sobre "el peligro de muerte" en el que había estado, ya que sus padrinos eran muy viejos y el joven no quería preocuparlos.

―Pero doctora, cómo voy a dejar el equipo hasta el otro año, eso sería fatal para ellos, necesitan de este genio para lograr pasar a los juegos de invierno.

―No seas terco, mira debes entender que una rehabilitación de esta clase va ser muy dolorosa y debe ser hecha con precisión, eres muy joven y es seguro que vas a seguir creciendo, no quieres quedar mal de por vida ¿o sí? ―el muchacho sólo bajó la cabeza derrotado―. Vamos hacer un trato, tú dedícate a obedecer todas las indicaciones del cuerpo medico, tanto yo como el doctor Omura y las enfermeras haremos lo imposible por que te restablezcas en el menor tiempo posible. Para eso vivirás aquí por un tiempo…

― ¿Cuánto tiempo? Lo siento de verdad, pero no me gustan los hospitales y menos vivir en ellos y… ―el muchacho iba sacando todos los pretextos que se le ocurrían con tal de salir pronto de allí.

―Esto no es un hospital, es un centro de rehabilitación, tendrás tu propio cuarto con baño, comerás en un restaurante-buffet a ciertos horarios, seguirás las instrucciones médicas, pero puedes relajarte en el gimnasio, en la piscina o saldremos de vez en cuando a la playa. Es como si estuvieras de vacaciones y al mismo tiempo recuperándote después de todo ese esfuerzo que hiciste ¿No crees que ese descanso lo tienes merecido y quieres hacer todo por recuperarte?

―Pues…Sí, bueno, pero de todas formas quiero volver al colegio y ver a mis amigos, además están las clases y si permanezco mucho tiempo aquí mi nana se va preocupar ¿cuando podre volver a mi vida normal?

La mujer se le quedo viendo, más que un chico revoltoso y problemático le parecía un niño grande y mimado, cuando realmente te interesabas en él y lo conocías mejor era imposible no encariñarse con esa cara de cachorro.

―Si haces todo lo que te diga al pie de la letra y te comportas con mucha responsabilidad y madurez, te dejaremos aquí sólo dos meses ―Hanamichi estuvo a punto de saltar de felicidad por la noticia―, pero no para jugar inmediatamente ―el muchacho volvió a desparramarse sobre la silla―. Entiende que debemos estabilizar la fractura, sólo cuando todo esté en su puesto, se curara correctamente, los huesos sellaran y todo volverá a la normalidad. Así que después de esos dos meses, seguirás viniendo a terapia por lo menos un mes para recuperar la motricidad y resanar con calma. Si todo va bien podrás regresar al equipo unas semanas después mientras hacemos varios análisis, pero regresaras sólo haciendo ejercicios suaves, aumentado la dificultad lentamente, luego volverás a practicar dribleo y estoy segura que tus compañeros te apoyaran en el proceso que durara unos dos meses más, aunque también podemos buscar algún entrenador personal.

― ¿Eso quiere decir que en febrero estaré listo para volver a entrenar? pero en eso es prácticamente me deja fuera de los juegos de invierno ni siquiera podre participar en las eliminatorias.

―Sakuragi-kun, recuerdas lo que paso en Hiroshima, te fracturaste una cervical, eso es algo serio, pudiste quedar con menos de 90% de tu motricidad normal, no podrías practicar un deporte ni moverte bien si quiera, pero el hecho de que hayas tenido tanta suerte no quiere decir que el peligro ya pasó, lo siento pero debemos tomarnos esto con calma. Además una vez comiencen las terapias tu mismo te darás cuenta que son muy dolorosas, incluso querrás parar de vez en cuando.

―Eso jamás, ya verá saldré antes de esos dos meses y volveré al equipo antes de navidad, no se ría de mi, ya vera, por que yo soy un tensai.

**END**** FLASH BLACK **

Había sido muy sincero en ese momento, y aunque nadie le daba crédito, todos sus amigos y compañeros le apoyaron en su intención mientras pudiera recuperarse totalmente y no hiciera escándalo, incluso Miyagi insistió en que fuera Haruko (la chica había entrado por ayudar a su hermano y al equipo) la que le mandara cartas para que se sintiera parte del proceso que estaba llevando como nuevo capitán, además el bajito estaba seguro de que el pelirrojo le agradecería la oportunidad de relacionarse con la chica que le gustaba de esa manera.

Todos en el equipo se sentían culpables por lo sucedido y lo único que esperaban era que el muchacho se mejorara sin contratiempos, Ayako le había mandado frutas y comida, Mitsui le visitaba de vez en cuando, Akagi y Kogure le mandaban saludos y consejos de estudio para que no se atrasara con las clases. Incluso aquellos que ni siquiera se llevaban con él le mandaron regalitos para que no se aburriera en las instalaciones, Yohei y su gundam le visitaban en el fin de semana para molestarle la vida.

Gracias a todos esos pequeños detalles, incluyendo el pique que tuvo con el zorro en la playa donde le mostraba la camiseta de la selección juvenil, el pelirrojo tuvo más ganas para afrontar la dolorosa rehabilitación y lograr salir victorioso de todo.

**STAR FLASH BLACK **

― ¿Hanamichi estás seguro que no te lavaron el cerebro?

El chico más alto miro con molestia a Yohei que se mostraba burlón en ese momento, el pelirrojo estaba pasando sus cuadernos y manteniéndose al día con sus deberes escolares para que sus notas no volvieran a ser un problema a la hora de jugar.

―No me mires con esa cara que desde que Haruko te regaló ese calendario pareces otro, estas como obsesionado con todo esto- trato de mediar el moreno, que venía a visitarle cada viernes sin sus demás compañeros para llevarle los cuadernos y trabajos escolares.

―No soy otro, lo que pasa es que ahora tengo un cronograma que cumplir ―respondió Hanamichi con aire de intelectual.

―Lo dicho no eres tú… okay okay no es necesario que me des un gol…

―Eso te pasa por molestarme ―el chico peliverde le miro de malas―. ¿Por qué les molesta tanto? Michi y Riochin también se burlaron, no se supone que deberían estar contentos por mis progresos.

―No es que no estemos contentos, pero es que es… raro.

Hanamichi le miro en silencio, de todos sus amigos Yohei le conocía por más tiempo, se podía decir que eran muy cercanos y se entendían sin necesidad de palabras.

―No me voy a morir por esforzarme y tampoco estoy melodramático por eso, ¿por qué no lo entienden? Simplemente quiero volver a jugar lo más pronto posible, quiero volver a correr a toda máquina, saltar y meter el balón con un slam dunk ―el pelirrojo dejó los cuadernos a un lado con expresión soñadora―. Es la primera vez en que de verdad deseo hacer algo Yohei y que no es visto como malo, deseo volver a sentir la adrenalina correr por mi cuerpo y mi corazón estallar después de una espectacular clavada.

Yohei le miro serio, no le gustaba que se esforzara tanto y mucho menos ahora que las cosas habían cambiado un poco. Si bien su sacrificio había sido valorado al principio hoy en día la gente no dejaba de mirarlo como un terco muchacho que debía reconocer cuando parar, pero al parecer la palabra "stop" no existía en el diccionario del pelirrojo.

―Está bien te entiendo, pero no te sobre esfuerces Hanamichi, las canchas no van a desaparecer, en el mundo se seguirá jugando Baloncesto hasta que te recuperes, no tienes que correr contra reloj, simplemente recupérate ―el chico desvió la mirada, por eso los hombres no hablaban entre ellos, era demasiado bochornoso, lo bueno era que al ser esos dos tan amigos entendían perfectamente lo que deseaban decirse entre líneas.

―Vale, pero no me molestes con eso todo el tiempo, aunque de todas formas el próximo viernes ya no vas a tener que venir.

― ¿Ah, y porque no? ―Hanamichi le miro de forma arrogante y con cara de ponqué.

―Salgo la otra semana.

― ¡Pero se supone que no saldrías hasta principios de noviembre y apenas estamos a 11 de Octubre! ―Hanamichi frunció el ceño ¿Por qué todo el mundo lo quería dentro de ese condenado centro por tanto tiempo?

―Sí es cierto, pero este Tensai ha cumplido su promesa, la doctora Soen ya ha confirmado con la junta directiva por si acaso ―El chico bajito le miró con cara de no creer―. Lo han hablado varias veces, es en serio, estoy bien, la columna ya esta estable o algo así. De todas formas no puedo volver al equipo sino dentro de un mes, pero como voy seguro también puedo reducir ese tiempo, ya veras para diciembre estaré en perfectas condiciones.

**END**** FLASH BLACK **

_En perfectas condiciones para diciembre, __que imbécil ¿Cómo puede ser tan iluso?_

El chico acomodo la almohada sobre su cabeza sintiendo un pulsante dolor en ella, desde que la tormenta había comenzado tenía una jaqueca de mil demonios, aunque él se lo achacaba a su terrible mal humor y el dolor continuo en su espalda.

Para Sakuragi la salida del hospital casi 15 días antes fue un logro único, había resistido las terapias con todo el acopio que pudo, ganándose una fama entre los fisioterapeutas que Mitsui le recordó en alguna ocasión: un chico de 15 años que resistía dolores que podían partir y hacer llorar a un hombre de 25 y en la armada o marina. Pero a Hanamichi eso no le sorprendía, estaba tan seguro de sí mismo y confiaba tanto en su cuerpo que sabia que nada se interpondría en su camino. Seguro mató a confianza, decían por allí.

Hanamichi había vuelto al colegio con muchas ilusiones y esperanzas, estaba preparado para ser recibido como un héroe pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando sólo recibió una fría bienvenida que lo dejó totalmente helado, el pelirrojo supo por sus compañeros que su nombre se había escuchado por toda la ciudad durante algunas semanas, que incluso se había hecho una reseña sobre él, que la gente no dejaba de aplaudir su tenzón y su sacrificio, pero nada de eso se veía después del mes y medio de rehabilitación. El chico seguía siendo tan impopular como siempre mientras el kitsune tenía más admiradoras que antes.

_No Hanamichi, prometí no vo__lver a sentir nada por el sangrón ese_.

El chico se mordió los labios, había quedado consigo mismo en dejar de echarle las culpas a Rukawa por todo lo que le pasaba, o más bien por lo que pasó.

**STARK FLASH BLACK **

― ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada Yohei?

―Hanamichi, Yohei no tiene la culpa, estabas tan obsesionado con tu rehabilitación que escasamente nos dejabas hablar cuando ya estabas corriendo por qué tenias que hacer tus ejercicios ―Takamiya comía tranquilamente junto al resto de la gundam en medio de una de las terrazas del colegio, Hanamichi estaba de mal genio por no haber sido recibido como esperaba.

―Eso no es excusa, si me hubieran dicho algo podría no haber hecho el oso allá afuera.

―Hanamichi has hecho el oso miles de veces y nunca te has quejado ―medio el chico de bigotes―, no veo por que te molesta tanto ahora, además no te vi pasar ninguna vergüenza.

― ¡Ninguna vergüenza! Era obvio que llegó con ínfulas del gran tensai al colegio Noma, sólo fue necesario 10 minutos para que lo bajaran de esa nube y lo peor es que lo hizo Rukawa.

Hanamichi le propino un cabezazo al rubio por mencionar ese nombre, lo que menos quería era escuchar el apellido del bastardo que arruinó su magnifico regreso a Shohoku, el chico pelirrojo había llegado a la preparatoria con la esperanza de que algún estudiante se le acercara a decirle algo, lo palmeara, lo felicitara o por lo menos le vieran con admiración o sorpresa o lo que sea. Durante 10 míseros minutos lo único que recibió fueron algunas miradas suaves e indiferentes, quizás un poco de curiosidad, o caras de: éste qué hace aquí, pero de repente las chicas se pusieron eufóricas, entonces el chico pensó que les había tomado tiempo asimilar que su genialidad había regresado.

Pero no, la euforia era porque Rukawa atravesaba la puerta dormido y lo peor en su dirección, le había estrellado la bicicleta justo de espalda y Hanamichi contuvo la punzada de dolor todo para levantarse a exigirle una explicación e insultarlo por su estupidez.

― ¿Quien te manda a estar en el medio Doa'ho? ―y el chico moreno siguió sin siquiera preocuparse por haber lastimado a su compañero, lo peor fue que cuando Hanamichi reacciono con ganas de ir a pegarle, le interceptaron el trió Ru-ka-wa.

―No te metas con él pelirrojo…

―Ahora es una estrella de la selección nacional…

―No estas a su nivel, mejor déjalo o te arrepentirás.

Aquello tenía que ser una broma, de repente a nadie le importaba el esfuerzo que hizo en el nacional y sobre todo en la rehabilitación, tal y como la doctora le dijo las terapias eran tan dolorosas que a veces le daban ganas de parar. Pero al pensar en sus compañeros, en la necesidad de volver a jugar, todo eso se iba al garete y volvía a obsesionarse con la idea de seguir hasta el final. Pero la masa siempre ha sido moldeable, caprichosa y recuerda a los ganadores no a los perdedores, Hanamichi se enteró por sus compañeros que el paso de Rukawa por la selección nacional fue la sensación, que el chico mostró mucho profesionalismo y que incluso recibió propuestas y no se que más.

―Hanamichi suficiente, Rukawa no tiene la culpa de nada, no creo que debas tenerle envidia, desde los nacionales tiene un sequito de fanáticas superficiales detrás de él, estoy seguro que tu no aguantarías ni un día en eso ―Hanamichi le dirigió a Yohei la peor de sus miradas, se levantó sin pensarlo y salió de la terraza con su espalda gritando: no me sigas o morirás.

Él no envidiaba al kitsune, no quería ser para nada como él, pero era insufrible ver como su declarado rival se alejaba de él sin poder evitarlo, el chico pelirrojo se fue a un lavado y se lavó la cara dejando que el agua le despejara. Sentía un dolor continuo en la espalda, en la seguridad del centro de rehabilitación no pensaba en los problemas ni en peleas ni en nada más que recuperarse, pero ahora se daba cuenta que no podía usar su cuerpo en la cotidianidad como antes. Era como superman sin poderes, le dolía al caminar demasiado rápido y al tomar malas posturas, además como vivía sólo fue un martirio volver a la rutina cuando en el centro tenia varias enfermeras pendientes de él.

Claro que nadie sabía de esto, le había asegurado a la doctora Soen que se quedaría en casa de un amigo por varios días y para su fortuna el profesor Anzai estaba de viaje por un asunto familiar así que nadie se enteraría pues ni loco se asomaba por donde los Mito, no si no quería que la madre de Yohei le sacara a patadas. Así que a todas cuentas, por el dolor e incapacidad física, no podía mostrarse infalible e iracundo, no podía acallar las miradas de burla con mala cara ni arriesgarse a una pelea innecesaria.

El chico suspiro y conto hasta diez, simplemente tenia que seguir concentrándose en el objetivo final, en recuperarse y no prestarle tanta atención al que dirán. Rukawa llevaba muchos años practicando ese deporte y aun así jugaban en el mismo equipo, lo único que tenía que hacer era dar el todo por el todo, de ahora en adelante dejaría de echarle las culpas al moreno y seguiría adelante. Por lo menos el equipo le recibiría como merecía, con esa idea salió de mejor humor del baño.

**END FLASH BLACK **

_Idiota y mil veces idiota_

Para Hanamichi el día que regresó a Shohoku fue demasiado largo pero cuando llegó al entrenamiento sintió un poco de alivio. Craso error.

Su llegada fue sin bombo ni platillos, el equipo estaba ocupado con el festival de otoño así que las prácticas eran demasiado intensas, además el kitsune atraía aun publico más critico y Miyagi no quería verse como un capitán incapaz. Aun así aguantó esperando que al final del entrenamiento pudiera por lo menos saludar a los de equipo, trató de entablar conversación con Ayako, a la que saludó brevemente, pero ella estaba demasiado metida en el entrenamiento al igual que Haruko así que no tuvo de otra que observar en silencio.

Al finalizar Miyagi fue el primero que se le acercó, preguntándole como 10 veces, de forma mal disimulada, por que había salido antes de tiempo, a todo el mundo aquello le había extrañado y no querían que un suceso como el de Hiroshima se volviera a repetir. Hanamichi podía parecer lento pero no lo era, entre Mitsui, Ayako y Miyagi pudo entender esa preocupación en particular, sin embargo no la sintió como una preocupación por él sino por el equipo, al final lo dejó pasar preguntado por el gori y el megane los cuales no estaban presentes por que debían estudiar para los exámenes de ingreso.

Luego de 15 minutos bastante pesados pudo saludar a Haruko la cual miraba por el rabillo del ojo al kitsune que para variar seguía entrenado, la chica le saludo con mesura y volvió a interesarse en la razón por la cual estaba afuera antes de tiempo. En ese momento disimuló su disgusto y trato de salir de allí lo antes posible pensando que quizás el día siguiente iba a ser diferente pero como se equivocaba.

**STARK FLASH BLACK **

― ¿Sakuragi Hanamichi cierto? ―llegó temprano a la preparatoria con tal de no encontrarse con el kitsune y su sequito de zombie-seguidoras, cuando se dirigía hacia su salón una chica de cabello corto le llamó.

―Sí soy yo ―respondió con emoción contenida, pero aquello se esfumó al ver la cara de desagrado que la muchacha le dirigió.

―Mi nombre es Etsuko Mariko, soy del grupo de periodismo y me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas ―Hanamichi acepto por cortesía ya que ninguno de los chicos presentes (los de las cámaras) parecían estar muy a gusto.

―Tengo entendido que su lesión fue muy delicada y que todo se debió a un acto de irresponsabilidad de su parte a querer seguir jugando en el partido contra el Sannoh ―el chico se quedó de piedra ante la afirmación―. ¿Qué le hace pensar que volverá al equipo después de eso?

Cerró los ojos instintivamente junto con las manos, él no acostumbraba a tratar mal a las mujeres, pero una mala cara y salir de lugar sería una forma rápida de dejar en claro que le afectaba mucho lo que le estaban diciendo, así que eso era lo que molestaba al equipo, ¿entonces por que ellos no se lo decían de frente? No señor, no iba a huir.

―Los médicos todavía no están seguros de lo que sucedió en ese partido, muchos deportistas se lesionan en medio de un juego, se recuperan y vuelven ¿Por qué debería ser un caso diferente? ―dijo con rabia contenida.

―Creo que es obvio, el equipo perdió por estar preocupados por lo que le pasó, en vez de ayudar al equipo le hundió por completo, ellos podían haber ganado sin usted y pasar hacía una mejor posición, su lesión no seria tan grave y no estaría dejando un puesto vacio.

―Sí es así, el gord… digo el profesor Anzai me dirá algo.

―No, no lo hará, ¿no sabe qué el colegio estuvo a punto de despedirlo pensando en la demanda que su familia interpondría por lo que pasó?

―Mi familia no haría nada de eso ―respondió con desesperación―, y no, no sabía que estuvieron a punto de despedirlo, pero eso es injusto ―el pelirrojo contestó bruscamente―. Él no tuvo nada que ver con mi decisión.

―Exacto, actuó irresponsablemente y egoístamente, ¿realmente cree que es un buen elemento para el equipo? Las directivas no están muy contentas con una persona tan poco confiable y con antecedentes de violencia en un grupo deportivo tan serio ―aquello no le estaba gustando para nada, pero se calmó lo más que pudo, estaba frente a cámaras y su instinto le dijo que defenderse de las acusaciones con violencia no iba a servir, además le dolía la espalda.

― ¿Exactamente qué es lo quiere que le diga? ¿Que voy a dejar el equipo? Pues no, a menos que me echen no lo haré ―la chica le miro con el seño fruncido.

―He escuchado que considera como su rival a Rukawa Kaede ―la voz de la chica se volvió soñadora y Hanamichi supo por donde ibas las tornas―. ¿Realmente cree poder estar a su altura y más con una lesión? ¿Se volverá violento para evitar que Rukawa siga ascendiendo como jugador? ¿Quizás volverá a lesionarse irresponsablemente impidiendo que jugadores de talla como Rukawa puedan mostrar al mundo su talento?

En ese momento, por primera vez en su vida, quiso golpear a una mujer, pero se contuvo porque además de ser inapropiado era inoportuno, así que con lo último de sus fuerzas y voluntad tomo aire y respondió con calma, por nada del mundo iba a ceder a una fanática caprichosa del kitsune.

―Sí, no y no, ahora si no es más…―el muchacho alzo la mirada buscado una excusa para escapar cuando vio una cabeza castaña conocida cerca y sin esperar pensó ir hacia ella como si fuera un salvavidas―. Lo siento pero debo hablar algo con Haruko-san, con su permiso.

Haruko había llegado temprano para hacer algunos arreglos del entrenamiento, al principio la idea de ser la segunda manager le asustó un poco, sobre todo por compartir espacio personal con Rukawa, pero si el baloncesto era el amor de su amor pues entonces debía contribuir en ello. Además la tenacidad de Sakuragi le había inspirado a seguir ese amor que consideraba imposible, sin embargo no tardo mucho tiempo en sentirse incomoda al confirmar las sospechas plantadas por su amigas sobre los sentimientos del pelirrojo por ella gracias a las cartas que se dirigían.

Los del equipo bromeaban sobre su "relación" cercana y ella se desesperaba por la opinión que podía tener el número 11, así que evitaba el tema con ceguera irracional. De alguna forma su instinto le decía que si Rukawa sabía con certeza que Sakuragi gustaba de ella, ella no tendría ninguna oportunidad con la estrella, quizás fuera por que en cierta forma Sakuragi era una especie de amigo de Rukawa o simplemente era un fastidio tener a alguien detrás de ti cuando tú estas en el mismo plan de conquista.

―Haruko-san ¿cómo estas, vas para el gimnasio, te acompaño? ―la chica le miró y asintió cautelosa y Hanamichi volvió a leer entre líneas. Los dos jóvenes se dirigieron al gimnasio y el pelirrojo se mantuvo a distancia para no ponerla nerviosa sin embargo se estaba desesperando.

― ¿Y cómo está el gori? ―quiso comenzar una conversación para romper ese extraño hielo, en las cartas finales sentía que la chica estaba distante, pero él se auto convencía que era por los exámenes y eso.

―Bien ―la chica arreglaba unos papeles y cajas, luego cerró la puerta de los camerinos.

―Gracias por las cartas, realmente me ayudaron mucho ―dijo con sinceridad esperando alguna respuesta positiva.

―De nada, era mi trabajo ―la chica ni le miró a los ojos y el pelirrojo sintió un dolor muy fuerte.

―Me acabo de encontrar con alguien del club de periodismo, parece que quisieron echar al profesor Anzai.

―Sí ―otra escueta respuesta de parte de la chica mientras trataba de deshacerse de su compañía, ya que la verdadera razón por la que llegaba tan temprano era para propiciar encuentros "casuales" con el kitsune y lo que menos quería era que la viera con el pelirrojo.

―Y también parece que alguien quisiera que no volviera al equipo, ella estaba preocupada por la seguridad o el futuro de Rukawa ―al escuchar ese nombre la chica se detuvo y le miro por primera vez.

― ¿Y qué respondiste? ―Hanamichi no necesitaba más respuesta que esa.

―Que el profesor Anzai debía tomar la decisión.

―Uhmm… ―y la chica siguió su camino hacia la puerta a ver si así el muchacho entendía la indirecta. Hanamichi miró su espalda y supo que ese tiempo cerca del kitsune habían hecho que la chica abrigara esperanzas con el moreno, dejándolo a él a un lado completamente.

―No me dijiste nada en tus cartas ―le dijo cuando la alcanzó con un tono de voz que no había usado hace años, estaba seguro de estar deprimido puesto que su voz sonaba melancólica.

―Miyagi-senpai me dijo que no lo hiciera ―la pelicastaña empezó a sentirse algo culpable pero aun así seguía impaciente por que se fuera.

― ¿Están molestos porque haya salido antes? ―el chico se adelantó para dejarla sola en ese lugar.

―No ―la chica intento encararlo―, estamos preocupados.

―Uhmm… no se preocupen, todavía tengo que seguir la rehabilitación, sólo hasta que este completamente curado no volveré al equipo y espero que sea para diciembre ―la chica pareció hacer cuentas, dos meses para seguir con sus planes.

―Está bien, cuídate ―y se despidió sin más con una sonrisa algo tonta en el rostro como diciendo: eres encantador pero si te vas ahora me harías un gran favor, haciendo que Hanamichi se sintiera peor al ver a Rukawa llegar por el lado contrario.

**END FLASH BLACK **

Aquello todavía le dolía, pero él no podía cambiar los sentimientos de la castaña ni obligarla a quererle y tampoco seguir culpando a Rukawa de todo, simplemente lo único que podía hacer era estar cerca y esperar a que se diera cuenta que él era mejor partido. Sobre el equipo podía entender la preocupación de sus compañeros, las directivas jamás estuvieron de acuerdo en que él entrara al equipo y cuando vieron la oportunidad trataron de sacarlo. Al mismo tiempo había sido un asunto grave, otros familiares hubieran demandado sin pensar, pero a él esas cosas no le importaban.

Sus padres le habían dejado una fortuna considerable que cubriría sus gastos hasta su adultez, el chico estaba en manos de sus padrinos, un matrimonio de viejitos que habían cuidado a su padre cuando joven. Su "nana" y su "nono", Aoki Todou y su esposa Aoki Yoko, eran como sus terceros abuelos y les quería muchísimo, cuando su padre murió su custodia quedó en sus manos pero aun así los viejitos no dejaban de llamarle boochama y tratarle como un amo ya que la familia Sakuragi era ancestral en Kioto.

Sus abuelos paternos tenían una propiedad en Kioto de varias hectáreas, un viejo castillo al estilo imperial heredado de quien sabe cuantas generaciones en donde los Aoki trabajaron con ellos. Sus abuelos más que terratenientes eran campesinos ya que la tierra no tenía más valor que el turístico, así que su padre no tenia ínfulas de niño rico, sus abuelos vendieron parte del terreno quedándose con el viejo castillo para que su hijo se volviera un profesional y viviera en el mundo moderno. Por otra parte su madre también tenía una herencia por el lugar, una vieja tienda de antigüedades que su abuelo Walker trajó desde Inglaterra, lo cual lo dejaba con varias propiedades y una buena cuenta en el banco.

Pero Hanamichi no pretendía gastárselo en vanidades, después de la desafortunada muerte de su padre vendió la casa (bueno a través de sus padrinos) para evitar los malos recuerdos y los comentarios de los vecinos, al final encontró una especie de apartaestudio sencillo que se encontraba en un vecindario de ambiente familiar, cuando su nana insistió en conseguir una casa para que ellos se fueran a vivir con él los convenció que era mejor vivir en algún lugar sólo ya que no iba a abusar, ellos habían servido ya a su familia y por nada del mundo haría que sus hijos siguieran esa tonta tradición, a pesar que Shino el hijo menor de ellos quiso tomar el lugar de sus padres e irse a vivir con el chico.

Hanamichi no necesitaba protección, ya era un niño grande que podía cuidarse a sí mismo, sabía lavar, cocinar y organizarse en la vida domestica, no por nada había perdido a su madre a los 8, así que no era un problema para él vivir solo. Aun así los Aoki le visitaban cuando podían, los viejitos tenían como 8 hijos y un mundo de nietos de su edad, así que le vigilaban constantemente, además sus padrinos había decidido mudarse en las cercanías de Yokohama, en una casa cerca del mausoleo familiar, no le gustó hacerlos cambiarse pero todavía recordaba cada visita, cuanto se alegraron cuando les habló del equipo y cuando les relató sus avances en el básquet, realmente les quería muchísimo. Sin lugar a dudas hubiese tenido una vida mejor en Kioto, pero amaba mucho Yokohama a pesar de haberla odiado al principio, además estaban Yohei y su banda, los quería mucho y no quería comenzar de nuevo otra vez, sin embargo eso no evitaba que se sintiera solo y que algunos momentos se volviera demasiado sensible.

Este era uno de eso casos, aquellos 15 días habían sido de lo peor, no dejaban de molestarle los comentarios de los chismosos y la preocupación extrema de sus compañeros, que creían que se iba a desmayar de un momento a otro, sinceramente esa situación le quitaba el ánimo en las fisioterapias y no sabía si quería volver o no al equipo tan rápidamente. El profesor Anzai había hablado con él cuando regresó, pero en realidad no pudo decirle mucho sólo que se recuperara, sus amigos trataban de animarlo como siempre, especialmente por que el 31 de octubre se realizaba una fiesta de disfraces después de un sensacional partido entre Shohoku y Ryonan para recaudar fondos para el equipo.

**STARK FLASH BLACK **

―Vamos Hanamichi, quédate a ver el partido y vienes a ver la fiesta, te disfrazas de algo y nos divertimos.

―Noma tiene razón, Miyagi dijo que arreglarán el gimnasio para la fiesta, incluso los de Ryonan están invitados, vamos anímate podrías invitar a Haruko a bailar.

―Cállate Takamiya, no te preocupes más por Haruko Hanamichi, es obvio que Rukawa no la pela, un día de estos se dará cuenta, pero yo he escuchado que Fuji está soltera y también su otra amiga Matsui.

Yohei se mantenía en silencio, la depresión de Hanamichi le preocupaba, pero era necesario que el chico se distrajera y volviera al gimnasio, una mirada a sus tres amigos y estos entendieron que debían dejarlo solo con el pelirrojo para que le diera una de sus atípicas charlas.

―Hanamichi, sé que los del equipo se están comportando un poco idiotas, pero están preocupados y con la presión de los profesores se sienten peor. Pero ya se les está pasando, incluso hable con Miyagi y parece que Ayako convenció a Haruko de bailar contigo una pieza en la fiesta ―el chico le miró a los ojos, la propuesta era interesante―. Estoy seguro que habrá mucha comida, música, diversión, además ¿no quieres ver que tanto ha mejorado el equipo? Pareciera que ya no vas a volver y tú dijiste que lo ibas hacer para diciembre.

El pelirrojo suspiró y reconoció que se estaba comportando demasiado infantil, a todos les habían castigado con el látigo de la indiferencia para evitar comentarios sobre su recuperación, pero para el chico era difícil ver a sus compañeros jugar mientras él no podía hacerlo, le molestaba que todo el mundo parecía feliz mientras el soportaba los dolores de espalda así que terminó por alejarse de todos.

―Está bien iré pero no me disfrazare ya estoy muy grande para eso ―el moreno le sonrió complacido.

**END FLASH BLACK **

Hubiese sido mejor no haberse hecho ilusiones, durante los últimos días su humor empezó a subir rápidamente imaginándose que todo volvía a encausarse, primero acallaría a un montón de idiotas mostrándose al lado del equipo, a pesar de que el dolor era difícil de soportar estaba seguro de poder volver a jugar pronto además le plantaría la cara al tontarrón de Sendoh y quizás a otros de varios equipos, que según lo que sabía ahora estaban muy interesados en los movimientos de Shohoku, para finalizar bailaría con Haruko en medio de una fiesta e intentaría recuperar el terreno perdido. En conclusión ese sería un día magnifico que resulto ser una pesadilla.

**STARK FLASH BLACK **

― ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije? La hermana de Akagi, la tal Haruko, irá acompañada de Rukawa a la fiesta de Halloween…

―No seas tonta, lo que pasa es que los del equipo deben estar presentes por obligación y Rukawa no quería ir, le convencieron cuando le propusieron que Haruko iría como su acompañante para alejar a las chicas, a él no le gusto la idea pero ya sabes que es un caballero y ella es la hermana de su ex capitán…

―Sin embargo hay que echarle un ojo a esa chica, se hace la tonta, sé que Ayako se propuso pero el capitán, el tipo ese bajito, hizo un escándalo, pero al final Akagi le rogó que le cediera su lugar a cambio de bailar con el pelirrojo ese que anda de baboso detrás de ella.

Para su mala suerte Hanamichi se encontró con el trío Ru-ka-wa justo cuando iba hacia el gimnasio para desearles suerte a los chicos antes del partido, las chicas parecían satisfechas con hacerle llegar esa información de forma mal disimulada y cruel, ya que lo odiaban sin razón aparente. Contuvo la rabia cuanto pudo por la hipocresía de las tres babosas y decidió buscar a la chica pelicastaña sin pensar realmente que deseaba decirle, recorrió el colegio para encontrarla charlando y arreglándose con sus dos amigas en el salón de música, sólo para escuchar algo que le dejó peor.

―Haruko ¿y no te dan miedo las fans de Rukawa? Todas están furiosas por que iras con él.

―Por supuesto que no Fuji-chan, además estoy segura que él y yo haremos una pareja estupenda, simplemente tengo que seguir mi plan y ya verán que pronto podremos ser amigos y pues…―la chica se sonrojó, Rukawa ya le había hablado 5 veces, poco a poco iba entablando una especie de relación con él y estaba segura de que ya no la desconocía como antes.

―Pero te salió caro, Ayako-senpai no te dejara en paz hasta que bailes con Sakuragi- la muchacha de coletas se arreglaba las uñas, mientras la chica hizo una mueca de resignación con su cabello en las manos para atarlo en un coleta.

―El sacrificio vale la pena ―aquello hirió mucho al chico que se encontraba detrás de la puerta escuchado indiscretamente.

―No deberías hablar así, tú le gustas a Sakuragi…

―Pero él a mi no Fuji-chan, es cierto que me cae bien y que me gustaría que fuéramos amigos, pero sólo eso- así que la castaña ya lo sabía, allí iba su rechazo numero 51.

― ¿Y por qué no sé lo dices? ¿Además que posibilidades tienes con Rukawa-kun? ¿No sería mejor que le dieras una oportunidad a Sakuragi-kun? ―Hanamichi agradeció el intento de la joven por convencer a su amiga pero no todo era color de rosa.

―Estás loca Fuji, cambiar a Rukawa por Sakuragi, te lo he dicho muchas veces Haruko, Fuji tiene muy mal gusto.

―Eso no es cierto Matsui-chan, sé que Rukawa es más guapo…

―Más cool, más tranquilo, más normal- Haruko se echo a reír de la chica de coletas que contaba con sus dedos las cualidades del pelinegro.

―Eso no me importa Matsui, bueno sí un poco, pero no puedo mandar sobre mi corazón, Sakuragi es muy amable, pero no es, no es la persona correcta para mí, es demasiado diferente simplemente no es…

―…Rukawa, no puedes ver la luna cuando el sol la tapa ―Matsui sentenció la frase con maestría y aquello destruyó la poca alegría de Hanamichi―. Pero ¿entonces vas a bailar con él?

―Tengo que hacerlo, ha estado muy deprimido últimamente por los comentarios, ven esa es una diferencia clara entre Sakuragi y Rukawa, Rukawa Kaede nunca se deprimiría por el qué dirán y dejaría sus metas por tonterías, Rukawa-kun es mucho más maduro- sentenció con voz soñadora.

Hanamichi quedó perplejo ante esa afirmación y se alejó rápidamente sin ganas de ir a la fiesta, por un segundo quiso escarparse y volver a su casa a partir alguna cosa. ¿Quién demonios había dicho que estaba deprimido por el qué dirán? ¿A él que le importaba lo que otros pensaran de él? ¿Qué ha acaso no sabían que eran ellos, el equipo, los que lo estaban deprimiendo? ¿Y de cuando acá ser un insensible era símbolo de madurez? Hanamichi se encaminó rápidamente hacia la salida y Yohei interrumpió sus pensamientos llamándolo.

― ¿A dónde vas Hanamichi?- el chico pelirrojo se detuvo en el acto, _¿mierda ahora que le digo?_

―Me voy a disfrazar al final y voy a buscar uno ―le dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

― ¿En serio, vas a la de siempre, puedes buscar el mío? ―el chico le extendió el recibo con toda seguridad y Hanamichi entendió que no le dejaría no asistir.

Sin embargo el pelirrojo consiguió llegar lo más tarde posible, escondiéndose entre la multitud que aclamaba a los dos equipos, buscando alguien a quien dejarle el condenado disfraz y desaparecer en su casa. Y entonces comenzó el partido

**END FLASH BLACK **

Hanamichi se quedó todo el partido escondido, viendo algo que no esperaba, si bien había escuchado que el kitsune tenía un nivel muy bueno después de participar en la selección juvenil, no esperaba que el equipo fuera tan bueno. Sin Akagi y sin él, esperaba que el grupo tuviera problemas sobre todo en defensa, pero este equipo incluso parecía mejor sin ellos dos, Miyagi jugaba mucho mejor, con decisión y agilidad, Mitsui había mejorado su puntería y era una atacante de temer junto a Rukawa y si no estaba mal habían jugado Kakuta y Yasuda, los cuales definitivamente estaban buscando un puesto en la titular.

El recuerdo le volvió azorar, la sensación de estar atrás le volvió a llenar, esa sensación de que nadie notaba su ausencia, de que a nadie le importaba su existencia y cuando hablaba de nadie pensaba en sus compañeros, en aquellos que le importaban, no en los otros chismosos, sino en aquellos amigos que parecía no estar interesados en él.

Simplemente el mundo había seguido girando mientras él estaba en esa cama de hospital, ahora entendía por qué no estaban preocupados por su pronta recuperación, por que no habían tenido la decencia de hablar con él sobre su regreso al equipo, porque tenía la sensación de que querían sacarlo del equipo por lo menos en este año. Además la mirada fija de Haruko sobre Rukawa no le ayudaba en nada, el recuerdo de la fría comparación de la chica entre el numero 11 y él le había calado hondo, la sensación de desprecio por no ser un prototipo fue la última gota que rebosó el vaso.

Además el publico gritando el nombre de los jugadores sin siquiera notarlo le hizo sentir impotencia, sus compañeros jugando sin que él pudiera hacerlo, festejando triunfos que no lo involucraban, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan insignificante, así que salió sin hacer escándalo aprovechando su invisibilidad, al final se topo con Etsuko a las afueras y aunque le revolvía estar cerca de esa chica, le pidió amablemente hacerle llegar el traje a Yohei porque él tenía que atender un asunto urgente y huyo como un animal herido mientras la chica le miraba satisfecha.

―Soy un cobarde, pero detesto la soledad, la ignorancia de la gente, ser invisible, ¿Por qué no soy lo que otros quieren?

Se sentía tan desesperado, estaba adolorido, su lesión le dolía, la cabeza le iba a estallar, se encontraba sólo y abrumado. Estaba seguro que Yohei quizás estaba preocupado pero la lluvia no le dejaría llegar a él.

―Pero cuantas veces he salido contra viento y marea para ayudarlos ¿Por qué nadie parece preocuparse por mí?

A veces era demasiado caprichoso, pero últimamente se sentía vacio, inseguro y adolorido, sin su fuerza sobrehumana no era nada, no tenían un lugar en la sociedad, no era respetado ni temido ni nada. No podía pelearse, ni gritar, ni jugar, estaba atado de manos y pies y ahora todo el mundo le pasaba por encima sin siquiera parase un instante a peguntarle como estaba.

Quizás estaba llevando su depresión a un nuevo nivel, dar demasiado tenía sus problemas, él era un chico que se entregaba con todo y esperaba recibir en la misma medida, pero eso no era posible. La realidad es que fue muy iluso e irresponsable, como le había dicho Etsuko, el único culpable de lo que le pasaba era él, por su culpa su familia se desintegró, por su culpa su padre no estaba con él, por su culpa estaba solo y sin las personas que amaba en vez de estar en Kioto, por su culpa estaba lesionado, por su culpa estaba allí en medio de esa soledad en vez de estar en la fiesta con sus pocos amigos.

Hanamichi estaba acostumbrado al drama, siempre había sido el niño mimado de una gran familia, siempre fue el centro de atención entre los Sakuragi y los Walker, pero de repente su vida cambio a la muerte de su madre, no recordaba muy bien como había sido todo, pero al final terminó en Yokohama sólo con su padre y renegando a los cuatro vientos. Se volvió rebelde, un peleador sin causa ni ley que ni siquiera su padre podía controlar.

―_Eres un niño._

―_No lo soy, soy más alto que tu._

―_A__ja y por eso debes pegarle a quien se te enfrente, te lo repito eres un niño, sino no te comportaras así. _

Podía recordar las muchas discusiones entre su padre y él desde que se mudaran a Yokohama, discusiones en el que Sakuragi Yuuta le regañaba con paciencia y tolerancia, con ese amor de padre que era su mayor tesoro y que derrochó sin pensar nunca en un final tan abrumador. Hanamichi era impaciente, volátil, infantil, jamás entendió por que habían abandonado Kioto como si estuvieran huyendo, le reprochó, le gritó, le insultó y aun así su progenitor siempre le sonreía y le regañaba con cariño.

Como extrañaba sus sabias palabras, sus consejos, su cariño, su amplia y gran mano, como extrañaba la sensación de sentirse protegido, amado, seguro, a pesar de su irascible humor su padre lograba controlarlo, entenderlo, explicarle cosas que él veía en blanco y negro por su juventud. ¿Estaba ahogándose en un vaso de agua él solo? ¿Realmente era tan inmaduro como había insinuado Haruko? ¿Y entonces que se supone que debería hacer?

De repente se levantó como un resorte, la habitación se estaba haciendo más pequeña, se estaba ahogando en esas cuatro paredes, necesitaba salir tomar aire, buscar algo que no sabía ni que era, el alto chico tomo una gabardina negra y salió corriendo hacia la puerta sin importarle el diluvio que se estaba desatando allá afuera, el chico corría y corría por las calles desiertas e inundadas de agua, en menos de 5 cuadras estaba mojado hasta el alma, nadando en vez de caminar mientras los rayos relampagueaba, el viento azotaba a todo lo que no estuviera en reguardo, no había fluido eléctrico en toda la ciudad ni el las calles, la oscuridad de la noche lo convertiría en blanco fácil de cualquier desgracia y aun así Hanamichi seguía corriendo persiguiendo las respuestas.

¿Por qué se sentía tan desesperado, tan sólo, tan impotente? ¿Por qué su vida se estaba trastornando tanto cuando todo parecía ir bien? ¿Por qué sus compañeros no le decían la verdad en la cara sea lo que fuere? ¿Por qué sus amigos parecían no entender su necesidad de volver a ese lugar que con tanto esmero había estado buscando? ¿Por que las chicas lo descalificaban como pareja, hombre o amigo? ¿Por qué nadie entendía que lo único que quería era un poco de amor, afecto y reconocimiento, que debajo de esa capa hostil y agresiva sólo había un niño cariñoso y afable, un amigo confiable, un luchador, un deportista competitivo, un adolecente queriendo ser un hombre derecho, un hombre deseando amar y ser amado, capaz de bajar la estrellas y hasta más?

Un rayo atroz bajo por el cielo y el ruido se escuchó inmediatamente, sea donde sea había caído muy cerca de donde el pelirrojo se encontraba, el muchacho se asustó un poco saliendo de su ensimismamiento y tratando de localizarse en espacio y tiempo, ya debían ser más de las diez y media de la noche. Miro hacia los alrededores, reconociendo una estación de tren y se dirigió hasta ella, tomo un tiquete ante la mirada atónita de la cajera que pensó que el chico tenía alguna emergencia para salir a esa hora y en esas condiciones. Hanamichi no lo pensó mucho subió a tren para entrar en calor, casi no había pasajeros y el conductor repartía cafés paras los pocos adentros, todos le miraron de pies a cabezas, estaba empapado y pálido como si tuviera una urgencia terrible, el chico no le dio importancia y agradeció que nadie le preguntara nada por que el mismo no sabia que demonios hacia allí.

El tren partió rápidamente y el muchacho volvió a revivir todos los sucesos desagradables de su vida, tal vez era por el inclemente dolor de cabeza, se sentía que se iba a morir de un momento a otro, el sonido de los rieles lo despejaron un poco, lentamente se sumergió en un estado de catarsis y le pareció escuchar varias voces. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco?

De repente alzo la vista al escuchar el sonido de un cascabel y le pareció ver algo en la ventana pero no supo que era pues paso muy rápido, entonces el tren se detuvo de improviso señalando haber llegado a su destino, el muchacho miró la pantalla sorprendiéndose de encontrarse fuera de Yokohama, justo en la zona donde se hallaba el mausoleo de su familia ¿será que su instinto había dominado sus pies llevándolo con los Aoki? Hanamichi no quiso pensar de más y se bajo con presteza todavía mojado de pies a cabeza, salió de la estación sin tomar si quiera un paraguas y se internó en las calles de nuevo sorprendiéndose de que la lluvia ya no fuera tan fuerte. Volvió a escuchar el sonido del sonajero pero no supo identificar que era o de donde venia, sus pies se movieron rápidos y seguros hasta llegar a la larga escalera que llevaba a las tumbas de sus familiares y ancestros.

_¿Qué demonios hago en el cementerio familiar? _

El chico miró a los lados, no había nadie, la lluvia seguía siendo constante y los rayos seguían siendo tan desgarradores, pero al parecer sus sentidos estaban registrando todo de una forma lenta, o quizás se había resfriado en el trayecto. Sin poder entenderse a si mismo, el muchacho subió las escaleras, volviendo a sentir ese dolor punzante y angustiante en su columna vertebral, pero ignoro todo eso con tal de llegar a un resguardo en la cima de la montaña. Y no sólo por la lluvia, su cuerpo había respondido instintivamente a su deseo de protección, y no era por los Aoki, Hanamichi estaba allí porque deseaba ver a sus padres.

Él nunca pudo asistir al funeral de su madre, no recordaba eso tampoco, según su padre la muerte de ella fue muy traumática para él y cuando tuviera la edad él mismo le contaría más cosas sobre ese suceso. Esa fue una de las tantas cosas que el chico le reprochó a su padre, el cual siempre le decía que era mejor esperar hasta que no fuera un niño, razón por la cual Hanamichi se peleaba constantemente para librar su frustración de no poder recordar, por que tenia la impresión que de una u otra forma él era el único culpable de lo que sea que halla pasado, por eso cada día replicaba en todos los tonos que conocía pero el día en que murió su padre tuvieron una de sus mayores peleas lo cual lo hacia sentirse más culpable por la muerte de ese hombre maravilloso, un padre que lo ultimo que oyó de su hijo fueron palabras desagradables y que él dejó morir por su irresponsabilidad sin poder decirle cuanto lo amaba.

Desde entonces no tenía valor suficiente para venir a verle en su tumba, había llorado y maldecido por ser tan torpe, lo sabía y lo reconocía era un completo imbécil, por eso se disgustaba con Rukawa por darle ese apelativo que le venia como anillo al dedo. Pero aun así en ese año en donde había encontrado en el basquetbol una válvula de escape para su impaciencia no había podido ir a visitarles incluso a sabiendas que los restos de su madre fueron trasladados para que pudieran estar junto a su amado por la eternidad, no podía ir a llevarles flores ni platicar con ellos pues se sentía condenado a pesar de que estaba seguro que ambos le habían perdonado por su comportamiento. Pero ahora esta allí, era sumamente irónico, después de casi un año su alma y su mente estaban listas para saludar a su progenitores y lo hacia justo un día de brujas, a la medianoche en medio de una aterradora tormenta, sin embargo Hanamichi no era de los que pensaban demasiado, a veces era mejor dejar al cuerpo actuar.

El chico llegó con dificultad a la cima, respiró hondo y abrió las verjas para toparse con un jardín hermoso bordeando un pequeño mausoleo, inundado como todo en la localidad esa noche. La estructura de piedra conservaba los restos de sus familiares que habían muerto hace años, mientras que los muertos más recientes residían en tumbas en el jardín formando un cementerio. Al parecer los Sakuragi tenían la costumbre de ser enterrados lejos de Kioto como símbolo de un viaje al otro mundo de camino al mar aunque la verdadera razón era proteger sus cuerpos de enemigos y saqueos, por eso el mausoleo tenía añales y todos sus ancestros estaban allí, por lo que sabia al morir un Sakuragi primero era enterrado en las tumbas que se abrían en el jardín y que eran visitadas por 7 años para luego ser incinerados y colocados dentro del mausoleo en valiosas urnas fúnebres, en el caso de los varones Sakuragi debían esperar a estar junto con sus esposas si querían estar juntos en la otra vida.

Era una tradición extraña, ya que en Japón se acostumbraba a cremar a los muertos, pero según su abuela aquello se hacia en la familia para que el alma trascendiera al ser visitada por los familiares. A Hanamichi no le interesaba mucho la historia de su familia y después de desaparecer de Kioto dejó de pensar en ello por completo, sin embargo agradecía que sus padres estuvieran juntos en esa tumba y que su amor pudiera seguir en donde sea que estuvieran. El chico se acercó a las lapidas hermosamente decoradas mientras las lluvia empezaba suavemente a menguar, el viento soplaba suave y armonioso justo como el latido de su corazón.

―Hola papa, hola mama, sé que no he venido a verlos hace mucho tiempo, deben estar molestos, sé que nunca fui un buen hijo ni siquiera después de que murieran, pero lo siento, de verdad lo siento, perdóname papa, perdóname por no querer reconocerlo antes, pero sigo siendo un niño mimado después de todo ―Hanamichi se arrodilló dejando que la lluvia pasara por su cuerpo limpiando un poco su alma.

-Soy un idiota, un doa'ho como dice el kitsune, tienes razón papa, soy sólo un niño caprichoso queriendo destacar ―el chico se secó las lagrimas con la manga de la gabardina, aunque era inútil su cara ya estaba empapada por la lluvia―. Ya no me peleo constantemente, ahora me gusta el básquet, me gusta ser la revelación del equipo de Shohoku y me gusta una chica llamada Haruko, pero últimamente no me ha ido bien y ninguna de las cosas que hago. Me lesione por andar de loco, mis compañeros han mejorado muchísimo y a mi me falta mucho para volver a jugar, además a Haruko le gusta el kitsune y quien sabe hasta logre conquistar al "rey del hielo".

―No sé que hacer, quiero tratar de resolver las cosas maduramente pero no puedo, no sé que pasó hace 8 años, no lo recuerdo pero papa si tu creías que no estaba listo para saberlo estoy de acuerdo, es decir, mírame, estoy tan deprimido por tan poca cosa, por los problemas con le equipo, no sé que hubiera pasado si supiera la verdad, por que estoy seguro que no fue algo agradable. Mi cabeza me va estallar, no sé que me esta pasando.

―Pero ahora no me importa, perdí mucho tiempo estando triste, deprimido y frustrado, seguro estas enojada conmigo mama por ser tan cabeza hueca y tratar tan mal a papa, pero es tu culpa tú eras más terca que yo, así que debí heredarlo de ti ―el muchacho le sonrió a la tumba imaginándose a su madre levantar el puño enojada ―. Los amo, los extraño, los necesito, quiero escucharlos darme un consejo en estos momentos, entender mejor esta sensación de desespero y soledad, que me digan que debo tener paciencia, que tengo amigos a los que valorar, que lo importante es mi salud y que pronto seguiré jugando como si nada, que algún día encontrare una persona que ame de verdad.

―Tal vez no los pueda escuchar pero sé en lo profundo de mi corazón que están conmigo, sé que quieren decirme, que tengo que madurar, enfrentarme a la vida, seguir caminado sin detenerme ni mirar atrás, lo sé, pero me gustaría escucharlos ―de repente Hanamichi sintió un susurro, un ruido extraño que lo sobresaltó y lo hizo ponerse en guardia.

El chico miró hacia todas partes ¿acaso había sido el viento? Entonces sintió una rama crujir, el mausoleo estaba rodeado de un bosque espeso, quizás fue algún animal del monte, sin embargo una sensación pesada le hizo sentir que había algo más en ese lugar, un olor singular llego a su nariz, un sabor metálico se posó en su garganta, el chico estiró la cabeza para distinguir entre la noche y la maleza. Había una sombra grande que salía del bosque, ¿un niño? ¿Una persona que se arrastraba? Por más que su mente mandaba señales de alarma su cuerpo no respondía, lo que sea que fuera se movió lentamente es su dirección como acechando y analizando.

Un gruñido extraño e infernal salió de la sombra, unos dientes afilados aparecieron de la noche misma y resplandecieron junto a las garras que sostenían a unas patas fuertes y letales, el pelaje negro estaba erizado, manchas rojizas cubrían el cuerpo del animal junto a los ojos más rojos y penetrantes que jamás hubiese visto. Un rayo partió el cielo en dos y Hanamichi pudo observar detalladamente a su acompañante nocturno, era un animal, un lobo, pero quizás más grande, jamás había visto un perro tan grande y con un aspecto tan demoniaco, el animal mostraba sus dientes y el pelirrojo pudo divisar heridas mortales en su costado, el perro estaba herido y en su cuello un collar plateado resaltaba.

―Hola perrito, bueno no eres un perrito ―el chico retrocedió y la mirada lobuna se suavizó, mostrando dolor y fragilidad.

_**Soy una bestia**__** chico, algo que tu raza nunca entenderá, deberías tenerme miedo ¿Por qué no corres? No voy a poderme contener por mucho tiempo. **_

― ¿Estás bien? ―para Hanamichi ese perro era muy grande, pero sólo era un animalito lastimado y por supuesto no había escuchado nada más que un gruñido.

_**No, pero pronto me sentiré mejor, lo siento por ti, estas en el lugar equivocado en el**__** momento equivocado**_

Y el animal se lanzó sobre él.

**RESPUESTAS A PREGUNTAS QUE NI SIQ****UIERA TE HAS HECHO**

_**¿**__**Otro fic?**_

**Es necesario… desde hace rato la idea me da vueltas, quiero un fic de suspese y sobrenarutal que incluya "bestias" bueno la idea esta chévere veremos si puedo con dos fics al mismo time, de todas formas muy pronto publicare el 18 de Fantasmas.**

_**¿**__**Yaoi?**_

**Jajaja, s****é que a más de uno le interesa, pues sí creo que sí, será un Hana y alguien más, el problema es que no sé quien será ese alguien más. De todas formas el romance no me va, aunque la "bestia" será toda una mina de oro en ese tema jajaja.**

_**¿Cómo que fractura en la C7 eso como es**__**?**_

**Me perdonaran aquellos lectores que si sepan de medicina y me disculpen la ignorancia en el tema, afortunadamente nunca me ****he partido ni un hueso así que no tengo experiencia en el área (y la medicina no se me da) el punto es que es una lesión dura y que Hanamichi se recuperó como por "arte de magia" XD**

_**¿**__**Y en este Haruko si sufre, Ru esta enamorado de Hana y sus amigotes son tan amigotes?**_

**Ganas me dan de hacerla malvada jajaja, no sé, pero aquí hay cambios con respecto a Fantasmas, en donde Hanamichi es dios y tales, Yohei y su grupo no son tan amigos del pelirrojo****, de hecho ni saben sobre su vida y la boba de Haruko es muchísimo más inmadura y bueno quizá sufra un poco. Sobre Ru, no, no esta enamorado del pelirrojo, pero si le gustaría hacerse su amigo.**

_**¿Y las actualizaciones**__**?**_

**Bueno, toca de mes en mes, sorry pero prometo que serán de más de 20 pág (Word arial 12)****. **

GRACIAS Y PERDONEN CUALQUIER COSA QUE SE PUEDA PERDONAR (LA MALA ORTOGRAFÍA Y GRAMÁTICA INCLUIDA)


	2. UNA PERSONA CUALQUIERA

**Declaimer: Los personajes aquí presentes son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue de su inigualable serie Slam Dunk, aunque algunos pertenecen también a un sin fin de series cuyos dueños no soy yo (ya quisiera), probablemente salgan otros más de algún otro manga y la lista se haga interminable, sin embargo haré el deber de mencionarlos cuando pueda porque son las series que me gustan y me agrada hacerles propaganda. Pero he de decir que no utilizo ningún personaje con fines lucrativos, si no por mera diversión ya que me hace gracia ponerlos en las más divertidas, vergonzosas y angustiosas situaciones puesto que sus creadores los quieren demasiado para hacerlos pasar por eso.**

**Shersnape: Uffff mil años sin actualizar…. No quiero empezar con explicaciones, vayamos al grano como la gallina, aquí tienen (para quienes le esperan) el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Por cierto la canción oficial de esta historia es Born this way de Lady Gaga. **

**Resumen Cap: Había pocas cosas en la vida de Hanamichi que no fueran "normales", cualquiera que lo conociera podía dar fe de ello, quizás su poco conocido origen extranjero era lo más raro en su vida, su altura nada común lo más destacado, su cabello pintado de rojo lo más señalado y su personalidad infantil lo más irritante, quizás todo eso estuvieran un poco fuera de lugar, pero a pesar todo eso, siempre había sido un chico normal, común y corriente, en la media, como cualquiera… **

―conversación

_Pensamientos en medio de conversación _

―_Recuerdos cortos en medio de conversación_

_**Pensamientos de la "bestia"**_

- -U- - Cambio de POV/personaje/escena/lugar/dirección/punto espacio-tiempo

- -U- -

**CAPITULO 2**

**UNA PERSONA CUALQUIERA**

Un travieso rayo de sol se coló por la ventana entre abierta, buscando las sombras para asustarlas y reducirlas a nada, a la vez que intentaba calentar la superficie donde se posaba tan juguetonamente, que para el caso, era la cara de un chico de unos 1,90 de alto, pelirrojo y joven. El rayo jugueteaba entre la humedad que había dejado la noche anterior, la cual había sido tormentosa y aguada, pero que se había disipado casi al sonar las campanillas de las 12 de media noche dando a luz un día hermoso, soleado y tranquilo, de esos que son raros en el mes de noviembre.

Efectivamente era primero de noviembre, era viernes, y como todos los adolecentes habían comprobado lamentándose en la mañana, por no poder tener el largo fin de semana que esperaban, los colegios e instituciones educativas abrieron sin importar que la noche del día anterior pareciera el fin del mundo o se hubiera desatado un diluvio bestial. Simplemente había amanecido como si no hubiera llovido, un sol cálido y brillante había secado las calles y el agua desaparecía evaporada, mientras los arboles se veían más vivos gracias a la humedad. Por su lado, los meteorólogos, y otros científicos de dudosa reputación, intentaban en vano darle alguna explicación racional, y quizás no tan racional, a ese extraño evento.

Era por eso que el chico estaba totalmente fuera de lugar en esa pequeña cabaña, cerca de un mausoleo familiar digno de una antigua familia japonesa, pues siendo pasada las 2 de la tarde se suponía que debería estar en su preparatoria, o por lo menos saliendo de clases.

Hanamichi sintió un calor recorrer su mejilla rápidamente y quiso saber que molestaba al gran tensai de su sueño pero sus ojos avellana aun se negaban a abrirse y su cuerpo estaba entumecido. De repente fue consciente de que se encontraba en una superficie dura, demasiado dura para ser su cama, seguramente era el piso ¿Sé había caído en medio de la noche? Luego como palpando esa superficie, se dio cuenta que estaba húmedo, de hecho él estaba húmedo, quizás por eso sentía ese frio calando sus huesos y esa pesadez en la cabeza preludio de un gran resfriado.

¿Pero por que estaba húmedo? Ah sí, por haber salido de su casa en medio de ese aguacero sin un paraguas o un abrigo grueso o lo que sea, aunque pensándolo bien de todas formas de nada hubiera servido pues había llovido a mares y lo más lógico era que se quedara en casa, pero claro él se metió solito en la calle a darse un baño y… sus recriminaciones mentales terminaron allí. El sopor del sueño se iba lentamente, había salido de su casa desesperado por lo que había visto en el gimnasio, la presión de todos estos días había llegado a su punto máximo, todo para terminar en el mausoleo familiar, visitó a sus padres, hablo con ellos y entonces paso.

El chico se levanto rápidamente movido por las imágenes que pasaron por su mente, lo lamento un segundo después cuando todos sus huesos tronaron, en especial su columna, resentida por sus ocurrencias, respiro profundamente para evitar gemir de dolor, con la vista nublada y con un mareo terrible. Después de unos minutos de malestar se fijo en la figura negra que le acompañaba dándole algo de calor, el gran perro negro le miraba como algo lejano con esos ojos rojizos que le habían dado el mayor susto de su vida, el gran can estaba cubierto de pies a cabezas por gasas y vendas, mientras un gabardina negra le hacía de alfombra, pero muchas de las vendas no tenían buen aspecto, ya se hallaban rasgadas y manchadas, el animal temblaba de vez en cuando, moviéndose lentamente para evitar el dolor, en unos de esos movimientos un olor familiar a sangre y putrefacción llego al muchacho haciéndolo despertar por completo.

_Mierda! me quede dormido._

**START FLASH BACK**

-/-Hanamichi-/-

Su cuerpo, que siempre se destacaba por su agilidad, no respondió a tiempo y el animal le tiro al suelo, mostrando sus colmillos, grandes y afilados, el aliento cálido le hizo cosquillas en la garganta, mientras algo de baba se escurría por su camisa. Tan sólo fue un segundo, pero le pareció una eternidad en donde, algo en su interior le dijo, que el animal estaba tan confundido y herido que su instinto de supervivencia le haría rasgar su garganta en forma de protección.

Aun así su cuerpo no se movió, sus manos y brazos permanecían estáticos a los lados de su cabeza, su piernas ni siquiera pataleaban, no tenía ni un sólo síntoma que indicara que la adrenalina corría por su sangre para salvarlo del daño, nada en su mente emitía profundas señales de peligro, simplemente estaba hipnotizado, pero no era el miedo, o alguna de las negativas sensaciones que había experimentado antes en su vida, por alguna razón su corazón latía con expectación, como si fuera algo esperado, deseado, se sentía en la punta de un cuchillo.

Sus ojos conectaron con los del animal, que alzo la cabeza de repente y cuyos ojos rojos como la sangre proyectaban una rudeza combinada con el dolor, algo de sorpresa se coló por ellos, quizás al igual que él, el perro esperaba que se defendiera. Pero su mente y cuerpo no reaccionaban, y no era por un deseo absurdo de morir, por un momento, una sensación de identificación que pocas veces había expresado apareció en su corazón, él sabía mejor que nadie que era ser un animal herido cuya única reacción al peligro era la violencia, lo entendía tan bien que en ese momento sus ojos sólo pudieron expresar una especie de condescendencia, aun a pesar del peligro en el que estaba.

-/- "El Perro"-/-

El animal sintió como todo su instinto más básico le gritaba que desgarrara la garganta que tenia al frente y tomara todo de ella, a pesar de que ello iba en contra de todo lo que creía, o quiso creer algún día, una parte casi lógica de su cabeza le decía que no tenía más opción, que si sus perseguidores traían refuerzos o si esa "persona" se aparecía el chico pasaría mejor vida de todas formas. Esperando poder someterlo de un sólo mordisco al mismo tiempo que deseaba que alguien evitara lo que iba hacer, se lanzo a su yugular con la esperanza que sus fuerzas fueran suficientes para contrarrestar al chico, el cual se veía bastante fornido, o por lo menos no salir más lastimado.

Pero mientras su cuerpo se preparaba para una pelea directa, dividido entre la duda y el instinto, su víctima se mostro sumisa a su destino. Una alarma se encendió en su cabeza, acostumbrado a vivir entre traidores y conspiradores, la más mínima cosa fuera de los estándares le intrigaba, alzo su cabeza con toda su fuerza de voluntad para mirar a esos ojos avellana y descubrir alguna tetra, pero lo que vio le dejo sin aliento.

Hacía mucho que su alma vagaba por este mundo, demasiado tiempo, y sólo en dos ocasiones logro encontrar tal calidez en unos ojos tan marrones, aquellas almas puras que fueron, la primera su maestra, la segunda su discípula, y que se perdieron en las sombras, dejándolo a él si norte ni techo, aquellas que él dejo ir, condenándolo al peor de los infiernos, la eterna soledad. Y ahora, mientras los pedazos de su alma se reconstruían en el firme pensamiento que ellas no volverían, aquellos ojos avellanas, fuertes, tiernos y profundos volvían una vez más para atormentarlos.

El "perro" se alejo lo más rápidamente que le permitieron su heridas, casi enloquecido entre el dolor físico y mental, cada uno debatiéndose por los pocos pedazos de su alma, deseando firmemente morir en ese mismo instante. Aquella mirada seguramente venia del cielo, de su adora niña, que había evitado que muriera con el peso de una vida inocente, sí, aquella era una señal que su vida se extinguían, por fin, para siempre y sumido en esa histeria, el perro emitió un aullido que habría conmovido hasta las rocas.

―Hey, no te muevas tanto ―Hanamichi se acerco al can, olvidando lo que había estado a punto de suceder y despertando de su letargo―. ¿Quién demonios te hizo todas esa heridas? ―El "perro" volvió a verle entre el sopor del dolor, su vista seguía jugándole una mala pasada, los ojos avellanas de chico seguían siendo los de ellas.

_**Gracias, moriré viéndolas a ellas**_

Y el perro se desmayo.

-/-Hanamichi-/-

Hanamichi se quedo de cuadros pensado por un segundo que el animal había muerto, pero algo de calor salía de él, casi sin pensarlo tomo al animal como pudo entre sus piernas, sin embargo ¿Qué se suponía que haría con él? Un perro así, por más que fuera puro pelo, era demasiado pesado para bajar por las escaleras, además a esas horas donde encontraría un veterinario que lo atendiera o un taxi que lo trasportara.

De hecho ahora que lo pensaba, no traía mucho dinero, el chico reviso sus bolsillos encontrando algunos yenes, pero nada que fuera suficiente, otra opción que tenia era llevarlo donde los Aoki, pero aparecerse a esas horas de la noche en una situación así haría que sus padrinos no le dejaran a sol ni a sombra, ¿Cómo iba a explicar que estaba allí en primer lugar? Tampoco podía contar con su gundam, eran buenos amigos, pero muy boquiflojas, no quería que todo el mundo se enterara que había salido a ver a sus padres justo en la noche de Halloween, probablemente crearían que estaba haciendo algún maligno ritual. Una idea se apareció en su cabeza.

_Seguramente eso paso, se escapo de alguna secta satánica que pensaba usarlo para algún ritual, si es que no paso algo más grave._

No era la primera vez que Hanamichi se encontraba en una situación como esa, por alguna razón sus dos familias, paterna y materna, estaban unidas al esoterismo y lo oculto. Sacudió la cabeza, el porqué o el cómo llego el perro a ese estado no le iba ayudar a resolver el problema, no había forma de moverlo, su espalda no se lo permitía, además no servía de nada por la hora que era y por la lluvia, que apenas se había detenido.

_Quizás pueda curarlo pero para eso necesito gasas y otras cosas, no puedo ir a la casa, ni a donde los chicos, menos donde "nana" y "nono" me matarían si saben que he salido a estas horas, un momento… ahora que lo recuerdo… la cabaña del mausoleo, esta por aquí, allí debe haber algo._

La solución era temporal, pero era mejor algo que nada. Con esfuerzo llevo al enorme can, que pesaba lo suyo, hacia una cabañita oculta entre los árboles, era apenas una habitación en donde se guardaban varios elementos de jardinería y construcción, que usaban los trabajadores contratados para el mantenimiento del mausoleo. Un amplio espacio estaba en el medio, allí dejó al perro sobre su gabardina, al frente había una pequeña estufa/chimenea, hacia atrás unos estantes con distintas cosa, hacia el fondo un pequeño baño y otros estantes más.

Revisó cuidadosamente y encontró algunas verduras (algo pasadas pero bueno) un caldero y unas ollas, también había toallas, cobertores, gasas, algodón y alcohol, al parecer la cabaña había sido adecuada para tratar heridas en los trabajadores o para que se quedaran de noche.

_Bueno primero lo primero._

Ser el matón de barrio le daba casi un título en enfermería básica, por lo menos sabia defenderse en ese campo, sin embargo dudaba que alguna vez pudiera ver a una persona en el estado en que se encontraba el pobre animal, si alguna vez, no lo quiera Dios, se encontraba con el hijo de p… que le había hecho eso, lo mataba. El animal estaba herido en varias partes, huesos rotos, laceraciones, puñaladas, huecos, era tan grotesco que estuvo a punto de vomitar. Aun así, mostro aplomo y con un profesionalismo que habría envidiado cualquiera curo las heridas que vio, sabía que era superficial, pero por lo menos se aseguraba de parar la infección.

De repente recordó una receta de su madre, un bálsamo para las heridas que el mismo había usado y que era sumamente efectivo, rebusco rápidamente fuera de la cabaña y encontró casi lo necesario, aceite, algunas plantas, anís entre otras cosas y encendió el fuego de la cocineta. Preparo el ungüento, una sopa bastante floja con algo de papa y legumbres e hirvió algo de agua para desinfectar mejor las heridas.

Hanamichi duró casi unas dos horas luchando contra el cansancio y las gasas, con una jeringa sin aguja le dio algo del caldo y unos antibióticos triturados al pobre animal, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo pero el perro seguía vivo, necesitaba ayuda especializada pero con todo y eso estaba seguro de que podría aguantas hasta la mañana, tan sólo faltaban unas horas para el amanecer, no tenía ni idea como le iba hacer, pero con la luz del día sería más fácil, como sea lo llevaría a un veterinario y no importaba cuanto costara, lo internaría y salvaría su vida.

Ese era el verdadero Hanamichi, llevaba tanto tiempo siendo el "chico malo" para todo el mundo que había olvidado cómo se sentía ser él en realidad, amable, preocupado por otros, responsable, social. En toda su corta estancia fuera de Kioto, la mayoría de personas pensaban que lo conocían por su pose o su apariencia, por ser alto o de rasgos duros y fuertes, durante mucho tiempo lucho contra eso, tratando de mostrarse más amable y agradable pero nunca tuvo suerte, jamás encontró su lugar en Yokohama, hasta que conoció a Yohei. Sin embargo esta nueva sociedad, le trajo nuevos retos, el primero era que los alumnos mayores los consideraban un peligro, una absurda idea de ser como una mini banda, por mucho tiempo lo evito pero al llegar a la secundaria, no tuvo más opción que crear esa careta de chico rudo, que también le ayudaba a liberar las frustraciones por lo que vivía en su casa. De alguna manera se había ido convirtiendo en su propia mascara, convenciéndose de ser un rebelde sin causa. Entonces su padre murió por ello y quiso poder salir de la misma jaula donde se había encerrado.

Nadie iba a negar que Hanamichi parecía un bandido con su cabello pintado, con sus gritos subidos de tono y su fama de bravucón, cualquiera esperaría que dejara al perro medio muerto en la calle, pero realmente era un chico cariñoso y que se preocupaba por sus amigos, era alguien amigable, leal, serio y responsable que simplemente necesitaba de alguien que le brindara su confianza. Casi lo había logrado en el equipo, pero últimamente las cosas empezaban a torcerse y él volvía a tocar fondo. El joven se regaño a sí mismo, quizás debía dejar de querer complacer a todo el mundo y empezar a complacerse a sí mismo, dejar de tener esa dualidad de querer ser una persona única y común a la vez, en conclusión: definitivamente debía madurar. Había llegado a esa solución a las cuatro de la madrugada, cuando el sopor, el sueño y el frio se habían unido para derribarlo.

-/-El perro-/-

El silencio se hizo dueño de la madruga y la habitación, los murmullos de algo indecible se propagaban como abejas, unas sombras acechaban como hienas buscando algo que de repente había desaparecido, personas sin nombres ni rostro se agolpaban por el sector sin poder hallar ni siquiera un rastro o un olor. A lo lejos de la cabaña un hombre alto miraba hacia el mausoleo como si estuviera consiente que había algo allí, pero por alguna razón no podía entrar, nadie podía.

― ¿Será posible, Yuri…?

Esa voz lo atrajo hacia la luz, el gran can volvió en sí justo a las 7 de la mañana, por un segundo pensó que estaba muerto por fin, pero el dolor que cruzó su cuerpo le hizo ver que estaba equivocado.

_**A menos que esté en el infierno, lo cual no seria inesperado.**_

El "perro" levanto la cabeza, para encontrarse al chico, que había intentado atacar, recostado a su lado, una rápida inspección le dio una idea de lo que había pasado allí. El olor a farmacéuticos, hierbas y comida inundo su olfato, a pesar que esa no era su verdadera apariencia, su poder de autoprotección lo había llevado a optar por una forma animal que le permitiera cazar y recuperarse, así que tenía todas las cualidades de un gran perro.

Sin embargo estaba muy cansado, cansado de todo, de vivir, de escapar, de sufrir, de perseguir, de buscar, de todo, porque carajos cuando podía morir no se le permitía, que quería Dios de él, además de joderle la vida. Un gruñido salió de su boca, el chico se removió dejando su cuello expuesto pero no se despertó, el perro pudo ver que sus venas latían con suavidad, invitándole a morderlo, pero estaba muy cansado.

_**Quizás podía hacerle una pequeña mordida, pero eso lo convertiría, tal vez una herida y tomar algo de sangre… no, la verdad dudo que me controle. **_

Estaba muy débil, pero no moribundo, no tenía idea de cómo el chico lo había curado, porque era obvio que debía ser el chico quien le había ayudado, pero sea lo que sea que fuera ese olor aromático, era una potente poción para las heridas…

_**Un momento ¿una poción? **_

El perro se intento poner en cuatro, pero apenas podía moverse, miro a su compañero con atención, era un niño, un bebe apenas, parecía tan normal como los otros chicos de su edad, quizás una anciana abuela le dio la formula, pasada de generación en generación, y el chico tuvo suerte de hacerla bien y curarle. Suerte para él, porque el perro no estaba en las mejores condiciones, estaba tan jodidamente maldito que su destino siempre le arrastraba a no morir ni vivir, justo como ahora y como ayer. La poción le había curado superficialmente pero en el estado que se encontraba, sin poder comer nada, sin sangre a la mano, la muerte seria por putrefacción, lenta y dolorosa, tal vez se lo merecía.

Ya era mucho tiempo que su vida no era vida, había perdido cuanto ser querido había tenido, había probado el amor y el dolor de la traición, era odiado por muchas personas, perseguido, cazado, su vida sólo se había convertido en un gris recuerdo del esplendor de su propio poder, ¿Cómo entonces podía tener algo de esperanza? Seria demasiado inocente pensar que en ese instante de su vida, en que todo parecía acabarse e irse al carajo, que de todas las victimas posibles, se le apareciera un _**mago**_ en medio de la nada.

Sería una irónica coincidencia y sin lugar a duda demasiada suerte para él. El perro casi se ríe de su propio chiste sin poder contener la amargura, y digo ríe, porque ya no era un perro, una imagen distorsionada de un hombre joven estaba sentado a un lado de Hanamichi, no se definían sus formas, pero era un hombre muy alto, de unos ojos color chocolate, grandes y desolados, una mano pustulosa se poso sobre el cabello rojo del chico, y unos colmillos grandes aparecieron en la boca del hombre. Mago o no, su sangre le evitaría el dolor de una muerte lenta, si tan sólo pudiera probar un poco. El hombre inclino su cabeza al cuello del chico, con el firme deseo de atravesar esa piel y darse un bocado.

_Kaname-nii-sama _

Una voz resonó en su memoria, debió haberlo previsto, había tomado mucha sangre de ella como para no sentirla en su interior, regañándole, apoyándole, amándole. Se alejo un poco, controlándose cuanto pudo, no podía matar al chico, ni convertirlo en una bestia como él, no sería justo darle ese destino envidiado por unos, odiado por otros, el cruel destino de ser un _**Vampiro**_.

―Hueles bien chiquillo, has sido muy noble, te daría algo de mi sangre como recompensa, pero esta pudriéndose, te haría daño ―su voz, aunque rasposa y dolosa, sonaba armoniosa, Hanamichi se removió ante esa mano grande y fuerte, que le recordaba extrañamente a su padre, aun en sueños, el chico deseo que ese calor no se fuera nunca.

El deseo, de repente, se convirtió en una corriente de aire caliente que pasó por el cuerpo de Kaname, el vampiro sintió como una energía fluía a su interior sin poder creérselo, sintiéndose que le aliviaba hasta el alma. Desde que era un niño, hace quien sabe cuántos milenios, no tenía esa sensación, los vampiros jóvenes toman de la energía de los otros mientras aprenden a usar sus colmillos, era común hacer desmayar a los humanos cuando estaban demasiado cercas de ellos y no podían controlar esa absorción. Pero Kaname no era un niño, su escala de edad estaba demasiado alta como para darle otro calificativo que no fuera vejestorio, incluso entre los sangre pura, la elite de los vampiros. ¿Entonces qué estaba pasando?

Kaname se concentró en absorber, como lo hacía en su infancia y una cantidad aterradora de energía le llegó de golpe, no era lo mismo que la sangre, pero le llenaba, de repente recordó que no estaba con otro vampiro, los cuales tenían una energía media, sino con un humano que también podría morir por una absorción de energía como esa. Miro al chico con aprensión y, aunque se veía un poco más pálido, seguía durmiendo como si nada. Probó de nuevo, un poco de energía, nada, luego otro poco más, igual, absorbió con firmeza, sorprendiéndose de la cantidad y calidad de esa energía. El vampiro dejo el protocolo y absorbió con fuerza, inundándose de una fuerte y vertiginosa sensación, era mucha, demasiada, por encima de la media, por encima de los Urukrak, los hombres lobos o los Entes. Esa era la energía de un mago y no de cualquiera.

_**Interesante….**_

Y se dejo ir en esa sensación.

**END FLASH BACK**

No tenía idea de la hora, día o lugar donde se encontraba, lo único que su mente procesaba es que el animal necesitaba atención médica urgente, trato de incorporarse varias veces, sintiendo un sopor extraño como si le hubieran succionado todas sus fuerzas sin dejarle el mínimo rastro de energía, por un segundo quiso gritar de impotencia, pero por primera vez en su vida logro calmar su alborotado genio. El perro le miraba, estaba vivo, eso era bueno, simplemente tenía que calmarse, sacarlo de allí y llevarlo a un veterinario, sonaba simple, pero no lo era.

Hay personas con temple de hierro, no se sabe por que o como, pero existen para demostrarles a otros que se puede lograr cualquier cosa, sin lugar a dudas Hanamichi encajaba en esta descripción, sin embargo esa sí que fue una prueba. Llevaba a Kaname (el perro) en brazos, cual doncella, pero el dolor, el resfriado, el cansancio, le hicieron pararse más de una vez en las escaleras, su columna no iba a agradecérselo en las terapias, seguramente perdería varias semanas de trabajo y quizás no iría a clase por un tiempo, pero aun así logró llegar abajo después de una hora, todo con la firme convicción que la vida del animal valía el sacrificio.

El "perro" parecía mucho mejor que ayer, pero aun así no quería dejarlo moverse ni caminar, las tablillas improvisadas para las fracturas no inmovilizaban bien sus huesos y algo podría salir mal. Cuando llego abajo se armo de valor y paciencia, tuvieron que pasar tres parejas, cinco ancianas, nueve jóvenes, cuatro adultos y dos niños para que alguien se dignara ayudarle. Al final un señor regordete que vendía ramen en el lugar le ayudo después de verlo por varios minutos y analizar si era peligroso o no.

El hombre le había conducido a una veterinaria de renombre, bastante profesional y con mucha clientela, para cuando llegó, eran pasadas las cuatro, su desesperación y su apariencia como siempre le trajeron malas miradas sin abrir la boca. Por puro instinto saco su lado más amable sin embargo preveía que el asunto sería toda una odisea, una joven de 25 años atendía como secretaria, tenía pinta de ser como las del trío Rukawa, superficial y simplista pero aun así confió en tener suerte y equivocarse en sus apreciaciones.

Lamentablemente no se equivoco, pero a pesar de ligero terror que se veía en sus ojos Hanamichi ignoro los detalles y explico lo mejor que pudo su situación ya que el perro necesitaba atención médica urgente por las lesiones, sin embargo la chica no deseaba atenderlo, primero porque era menor de edad, segundo porque no tenía dinero, tercero porque el perro era grande, cuarto porque estaba muy mal herido y por ultimo porque el que lo traía tenía cara de ser un criminal. En ese punto Hanamichi no aguanto más.

―No cree que es absurdo que lo traiga a una clínica si yo lo hubiera herido, no me dé patéticas excusas, así que atiéndalo por favor, o le aseguro que le demandare por falta de ética profesional y allí si comprobara si tengo dinero o no ―el aplomo que había mostrado era muy grande, lo suficiente como para que la secretaria se sintiera intimidada, y los demás clientes consideraran llamar a la policía.

La mujer sopeso sus opciones rápidamente y decidió que era mejor que el doctor decidiera que hacer en ese caso, ella no estaba segura de tomar la mejor decisión, minutos después el veterinario salía de una cirugía de urgencias, su secretaria no sabía ni dónde meterse, pero era mejor pedir disculpas que pedir permiso, el hombre, Arukawa Yuji, era reconocido no sólo como veterinario sino por dirigir un alberge y si un animal moría en su sala por no prestarle atención y le demandaban, el hombre la despediría sin pensárselo dos veces.

El veterinario, aunque incomodo por la interrupción, lanzo una rápida mirada al perro y luego al chico, sin poder definir cual estaba mejor, era cierto que el perro emitía un olor desagradable, síntoma de una infección controlada pero latente, como veterinario se inclinó por animal inmediatamente pero el chico estaba realmente pálido, sudoroso y respiraba con dificultad. El médico decidió hacer algo rápido, no por la amenaza de la demanda, sino por la gravedad del asunto, últimamente estaban pasando cosas raras por el sector, animales muertos y degollados, el asunto se tornó peor cuando hace una semana una chica fue encontrada muerta en circunstancias muy extrañas. Quizás no tenía relación pero prefería no arriesgarse.

Llamo a un amigo médico y a otro de la policía local, emitió las órdenes necesarias para atender a Kaname (el perro), mientras Hanamichi se desplomaba después de haberle prometido que haría todo lo posible por salvar al perro una vez saliera de sus asuntos.

La sala de urgencias de la clínica veterinaria se convirtió en una especie de campo de batalla, el veterinario tenía una urgencia en espera y varios clientes de mediana gravedad, aun así logro sacar todo adelante junto con sus ayudantes, una vez examino al perro pudo ver el daño brutal del pobre animal, pero también la efectividad de las curaciones que, alguien más, había hecho antes ¿quizás el chico había estado con otro veterinario? ¿Alguien más había visto el perro intentado curarlo y le dejo allí en donde lo encontró en chico por alguna razón? ¿O en el caso más inverosímil, había sido el mismo chico quien había curado al perro con esa habilidad que él, siendo un veterinario con experiencia, no podía dejar de admirar?

―Arukawa-san ―el doctor salió de sus cavilaciones, apenas había logrado controlar toda la situación y estaba sumamente cansado, el animal descansaba en una especie de UCI para perros y su secretaria había cuadrado sus citas menos urgentes para los próximos días, y aunque esto genero algo de malestar, sus clientes entendieron la gravedad del asunto al ver uno de los oficiales de la policía.

―Matsuda-san, siento mucho haberte hecho esperar, y puedes llamarme por mi nombre, dejemos las formalidades de lado, Saori-chan ―la chica sonrió, ella y Arukawa se conocían desde hace mucho, prácticamente desde la preparatoria.

― ¿No cambiaras nunca he? Y no te preocupes, me quede hablando con Kenji, parece que nuestro chico realmente estaba muy mal ―la mujer era alta, de cabello negro y largo y unos penetrantes ojos caoba, su semblante era algo serio pero amable, en contraste con el veterinario que era bajito y con un rostro bastante juvenil, de cabello castaño y ojos color miel.

― ¿Esta grave o algo así? ―pregunto el veterinario preocupado.

―Más o menos, Kenji está con él, ya llamo al hospital para meterlo a urgencias, pero primero necesita saber quién es, aunque llevaba algo de dinero no tiene ninguna identificación, tu secretaria dijo que el chico se presentó como Sakuragi Hanamichi, de Shohoku, una preparatoria de Yokohama pero no recuerdo ese nombre en ninguno de los colegios cercanos, pero tenía un ticket de la línea de Keihin, mojado e inservible, sea como sea viene de lejos.

―Esto es muy extraño Saori-chan ―el joven tomo una pose seria―. He recibido varios animales en estado de pura histeria, además de esos ataques continuos y lo que le paso a la hija de Kinomoto-san…-

― ¿Kinomoto-san, el bibliotecario? No se supone que la que murió era hija de Fushida-san.

―Sí, pero ayer trataron de secuestrar a su hija Yume-chan, un grupo de hombres según me comentaron, al final la chica no pudo decir nada en concreto y sus padres estaban asustados de poner una denuncia, ya que corre el rumor que la policía baraja la posibilidad que las últimas desapariciones de chicos y chicas tenga alguna relación, la gente se siente nerviosa, es un claro ejemplo de modus operandi de un sicópata o peor, de un grupo de ellos.

―Hey, cálmate, que el policía soy yo recuerdas, pasare más tarde a averiguar bien que pasó, es cierto que el capitán también piensa lo mismo, pero también puede ser alguna guerra de mafias, aunque es cierto que últimamente los ataques se están volviendo verdaderamente salvajes ―comento la mujer recordando varios reportes de zonas aledañas―. Sin embargo como son hechos aislados la verdad nada podemos hacer, parecen meras coincidencias y hasta ahora sólo llegamos a callejones sin salidas, de todas formas Yuji, que yo sepa hay varios mausoleos cerca del templo Sakura, que está rodeado de un bosque grande, es probable que la familia Sakuragi tenga un mausoleo en ese lugar, así que puede ser sólo un caso aparte.

―Dudo que sea eso, este animal es muy grande y agresivo, aun así estaba muy maltratado, debieron atacarlos varios, y eran hombres con otros perros, tiene varios arañazos y mordidas, pero también otros golpes con armas contundentes.

―Una pelea callejera ilegal quizás ―afirmó la chica tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto, la comunidad estaba lo suficientemente asustada como para seguir echándole leña al fuego, prefería pruebas contundentes que simples apreciaciones―. La verdad por el aspecto de chico, no me extrañaría.

El hombre se la quedo viendo, eso lo había pensado él antes, los jóvenes de ahora no saben cómo divertirse y a veces la violencia suena como buena opción, sin embargo a pesar de la ruda apariencia de Sakuragi-kun el veterinario pudo ver en sus ojos demasiada inocencia como para imaginarlo en esas, sin embargo…

―Pues supongo que sólo Sakuragi-kun nos puede sacar de la duda.

- -U- -

Para cuando el muchacho despertó, estaba en una camilla de la veterinaria, con una sonda que le administraba un fuerte antibiótico que el medico pudo conseguir de una farmacia cercana bajo su responsabilidad, al parecer el chico había pillado un resfriado que amenazaba con volverse una neumonía además de tener una fiebre de 41, aun si saber si era alérgico a algún medicamento, el hombre se arriesgó a detener la crisis asmática en ese mismo lugar ya que el hospital estaba abarrotado por los distintos accidentes que provoco el aguacero de la noche anterior. Este debía ser su día de descanso, pero el veterinario era un amigo muy cercano al que le debía muchos favores.

Hanamichi se sintió terriblemente mareado y preocupado, era como si definitivamente sus fuerzas le hubieran abandonado por completo, aunque teniendo en cuenta el mar de emociones que experimentó el día anterior, además de haber salido en pleno diluvio, estar despierto la madrugada curando a un perro y no haber dormido ni comido cómodamente la verdad debería extrañarse de haber tenido fuerzas para levantarse.

―Sakuragi-kun ―un hombre alto se le acerco―. Soy el doctor Homamura Kenji, amigo del doctor Arukawa, todavía está atendiendo a tu mascota, ¿puedes recordar lo que paso? ―la mirada era seria, era un hombre alto y delgado de cabello negro, lentes pequeños y mirada indiferente, muy diferente al bajito y castaño del veterinario.

El chico volvió a ubicarse en tiempo lugar, la verdad no se sentía muy bien, pero conocía a los doctores lo suficiente como para saber qué era lo que el hombre quería saber y que significaba esa pregunta-preámbulo.

―No es mi mascota ―el médico se sorprendió―, lo encontré en el cementerio, en el mausoleo de mi familia, subiendo algunas cuadras, cerca del templo de las Sakuras ―mintió levemente.

― ¿Entonces porque…?

―Estaba herido, ¿necesito alguna razón más? ―corto rápidamente, odiaba que le recalcaran lo obvio y mucho más cuando todo el mundo le encerraba en ese prototipo de mal muchacho.

―No, es suficiente razón, pero no me refiero a eso, soy un médico no un veterinario, estoy aquí por ti y no por el animal ―eso había sonado como un Rukawa a la dos, que tipo tan frio pensó el pelirrojo―. Estás muy enfermo Sakuragi-kun, Arukawa se preocupara por el perro pero yo me estoy preocupando por ti, voy a tener que llamar a tus padres… ―el hombre tomo una tabla como todo un profesional de la salud, dispuesto a conseguir la colaboración de su paciente con su cara de: soy un medico graduado e inteligente.

―Están muertos… ambos… vivo con mis padrinos ―volvió a mentir de forma tajante, el tipo definitivamente le estaba cayendo mal―. Pero están de viaje, salí muy tarde de la escuela y me entretuve en varias cosas, al final me moje bastante de camino a casa. La verdad me sentí algo mal en la noche pero no le preste atención simplemente mande la excusa con amigo en la mañana, hice el vago toda la mañana hasta que me sentí mucho mejor, fui al cementerio en la tarde por ser día de los santos, es una fiesta religiosa, mi madre era mitad inglesa, pero cuando llegue, allí estaba el perro, entre en pánico cuando lo vi, como estaba vivo trate de curarlo, algo sé de primeros auxilios, la verdad es que me lastime la columna hace varios meses y no estaba seguro de poder moverlo, sin embargo me di cuenta que se estaba muriendo de verdad ―Hanamichi ni siquiera lo pensó al soltarle todo eso al moreno, pero para su fortuna su ropa estaba seca y no había cogido mal olor, así que nada revelaba su mentira y todo cuadraba perfectamente―. Baje con él como pude, la verdad estaba todo mareado, creo que el dolor en la columna debió bajas mis defensas, fue una lesión grave según mi doctor, pero el pobre animal estaba muy mal y no lo iba dejar allí tirado. Luego fue una odisea para llegar hasta acá, no he comido bien desde la mañana ni he tomado medicamentos, seguramente todo eso ha hecho que sea un resfriado fuerte, pero si es tan grave uno de los hijos de mis padrinos vive cerca, él puede responder por mí.

El médico lo vio sorprendido, para tener problemas respiratorios había logrado hablar tan rápido que casi ni le había entendido, por un segundo pensó en que le estaba mintiendo, pero algo en su interior le dijo que lo mejor era seguir la corriente, seguramente si el chico mencionaba a un adulto podría hablar con él con sinceridad.

―Okay dime su número y hablaremos entonces…

Hanamichi apretó la sabana con fuerza, odiaba pedirle favores él, pero no tenía otra opción, el médico le miraba como si fuera a darle un paro cardiaco o como si fuera un asesino en masas, ninguna de las dos miradas le gustaba, si alguien se enteraba de lo que había pasado anoche iba a ser un gran embrollo, ya tenía demasiado problemas, por lo menos Bunshichi no lo delataría, estaba seguro que le taparía esa travesura.

Bunshichi era un viejo amigo de la familia, a pesar de verse bastante joven, era mayor que sus padres, así que pasaba por los 40. Sabía que era un libertino, libidinoso y otras cosas más que lo hacían un adulto poco recomendable, por eso podía extorsionarlo en momentos como éste para que las cosas se fueran a su favor.

―Está bien llamaremos al señor Bunshichi, lo mejor es que te quedes aquí por un rato más.

Bunshichi Tawara era el mejor amigo de Maya Walker, un amigo de dudables intenciones, como Yuuta siempre decía, pero que al final se volvió como la celestina de esos dos, gracias a eso Bunshichi conocía la historia de su familia al pie de la letra y era su tío no recomendado.

Su madre y él se conocieron en la secundaria, Maya estaba en primero y él en tercero, la mayoría de los chicos molestaban a la alta muchacha por su apariencia extranjera y su cabello grisáceo, Bunshichi los puso en su lugar dándoles una paliza para que aprendieran a respetar a una dama, obviamente lo hizo con segundas intenciones, porque aunque Maya era pequeña, estaba seguro que se convertiría en una mujer hermosísima.

Sus planes siempre fueron quedarse con la "flor" de Maya, pero al parecer la chica era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, para cuando estaban en preparatoria, Maya era el sex simbol y la gamberra numero uno de la escuela, al igual que él, que perdió unos años por su condenada manía de meterse en problemas. A pesar de la evidente camarería y quizás tensión sexual, jamás pudo verla como otra cosa que su molesta hermana menor. Yuuta en cambio era todo lo opuesto a ellos, pero también tenía su genio, un tipo amable y callado que poseía un puño de acero.

Aoki Todou siempre se reía de él y sus locuras, Yoko en cambio lo regañaba mucho, pero al final Bushinchi y otros amigos de sus padres se había convertido en miembros de la familia Sakuragi-Walker. Pero de todos sus tíos impuestos, "Bunshi" era el que más le acolitaba las cosas, debía ser fácil convencerle de no delatarlo y de que le ayudara con la mentira.

―Me niego.

― ¡PERO TÍO BUNSHI!

Un hombre joven se encontraba en la habitación a puerta cerrada con los brazos cruzados y la cara seria, tanto el gilipollas (según su concepto) del veterinario, el estirado del médico y la súper sexy policía le habían hablado sobre el incidente dejándolo más confundido que nunca por la obvia mentira que el chico se había inventado. La verdad casi le da un infarto cuando el tipejo (el médico) le había llamado a su trabajo, diciéndole que Hanamichi estaba en una veterinaria con un caso de problemas respiratorios, el hombre no le explico (no quiso) más, sólo le dio una dirección a la que se precipito en su motocicleta último modelo.

El médico, el veterinario y la policía quedaron impresionados de la apariencia de hombre, que más que un adulto parecía un joven gamberro trasnochado, cada uno formándose una idea del tipo de persona que era. Para Saori y Kenji el chico había participado en una pelea callejera y ahora negaba todo para quedar bien, con ver a su "acudiente" simplemente esa idea se reforzó. Para Yuji el asunto era un poco más espinoso, recordaba conocer al hombre vagamente por un amigo de la universidad que había estudiaba en Kioto, el demonio blanco recuerda que le llamaban a él o a su banda no estaba seguro, al parecer su idea de que el chico realmente era inocente se iba al garete.

―_Quiero hablar con él primero ―les había dicho "Bunshi" consiente de esas miradas reprobatorias a las cuales se había acostumbrado desde hace tiempo y había entrado como si nada a la habitación dejando a los otros adultos con la palabra en la boca. _

―Esto es muy grave mocoso ―el hombre tenía el cuerpo que cualquier jovencito envidiaría, piernas fuertes y músculos bien formados, que se marcaban maravillosamente con la camiseta ajustada que llevaba, piel de un tono caramelo claro, el cabello era blanco en la coronilla pero negro en la parte de atrás y las patillas, quien sabe si pintado o por las canas, sin embargo su mirada era demasiado traviesa para si quiera confundirlo con un anciano y tenía una boca muy sensual.

―Estoy bien, es sólo un maldito resfriado, por favor he pasado por peores cosas, lo único que he hecho este año es pasar de hospital a hospital, por favor tío Bunshi, por favor, te he ayudado antes, no me dejes morir ―Hanamichi mostró todo su fastidio por la situación en la que se encontraba, se sentía mareado, sin fuerzas, pero no quería problemas, no quería dar respuestas a preguntas que él ni siquiera se hacía y que su tío más descarriado era capaz de hacerse.

―Hanamichi ―el chico alzo su mirada al hombre, el cual le llamaba así sólo en momentos de suma importancia―, lo que hiciste por ese animal fue muy noble, no estoy molesto por eso, aunque es probable que la belleza, el paliducho y el bajito de allá afuera consideren que estas metido en alguna banda de peleas callejeras de perros, te conozco y sé que no eres lo que aparentas, yo mismo fui así en mi adolescencia, lo sabes, tu madre siempre lo repetía ―sonrió al recordar viejos momentos―. Pero dejando eso a un lado, últimamente estas muy deprimido, extraño, lejano, eso es lo que me preocupa y no creas que la vieja Yoko no está igual, todos estamos preocupados por ti y ahora vienes y me sueltas que saliste anoche en medio de ese diluvio campal a visitar a tus padres, que demonios quieres que pienses.

_¿Qué me iba suicidar y que mejor lugar que en la tumba de mis padres?_

―Pues quería hacerles un detalle a mis padres con mi visita

― ¿Ah sí? y llevaste flores a tu madre, sabes que las amaba ―dijo con una voz sumamente sarcástica y le dio un coscorrón al chico―. Te golpeare de verdad si vuelves a hablarme de esa manera jovencito.

El hombre puso cara de padre abnegado, una cara que no le quedaba, Hanamichi alzo una ceja lleno de incredulidad, dudaba que Bunshi estuviera preocupado por él o por lo menos lo suficiente como para intentar aparentar ser un adulto responsable. Quizás pensaba "salir" con la secretaria del veterinario, la cual los había interrumpido un millón de veces, a ver si necesitaban algo. _Joder tú eres la que parece necesitada._

―Pues entonces no le digas vieja a nona-obachan y deja de actuar como si fueras un padre responsable ―iba decir mi padre, pero se contuvo, hizo un mohín de molestia para luego suspirar al escuchar la suave risa de su tío, quizás no fuera muy responsable, pero en sus ojos bailaba una innegable ansiedad, además algo que molestaba a su tío Bunshi era que le compararan con su padre, afortunadamente Hanamichi era un calco de Yuuta o medio mundo hubiera jurado que Maya le había engañado con Bunshi, como si su madre no fuera tan atravesada como él.

―Okay, bien, sé qué he estado raro, pero no es una depresión o algo así, simplemente han sido muchas cosas en poco tiempo, ayer me sentí algo molesto al ver como mi equipo avanza sin mí, y no es sólo el hecho de que sean mejores jugadores que antes, es simplemente que es la primera vez que mi cuerpo me traiciona de esta manera, me sentí solo y se me ocurrió salir a caminar…

―En medio de un aguacero infernal…―una vena en la cabeza de Hanamichi estaba a punto de explotar.

―Como sea… pero hacerlo que hice me hizo sentirme mejor ―dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

― ¿Qué cosa, salir como un loco en medio de la lluvia o venir a mostrarles respetos a tus padres después de tantos años? ―Hanamichi le miro de mala manera, no iba a responder a eso, no era necesario hacerlo.

El hombre tuvo ganas de reírse y llorar al mismo tiempo, Hanamichi era físicamente parecido a su padre, casi su misma estampa excepto los ojos, los claros ojos de Maya, pero eso no era lo único que había sacado de ella, tenía su maldito carácter caprichoso. Era una combinación explosiva, ya que Yuuta al fin de cuentas era bastante serio y maduro, pero cuando iba detrás de un objetivo era el cazador más fiero que conocía, esa terquedad combinada con la implacable flama que había sido Maya seguramente hacía de Hanamichi el chico más terco y cerrado del mundo. Sin embargo como tío no titulado del chico, debía hacer algo o seguramente Maya le perseguiría desde el otro mundo.

―Okay, vamos hacer esto, te cubriré por esta vez, pero iremos a urgencias y te quedaras allí un rato para curarme en salud y por si estás enfermo de verdad, luego hablare con la familia para cuadrar no dejarte tan sólo ―Hanamichi iba a protestar―. Ah, no, ya lo hemos hablado entre nosotros, Allen… ―joder como odiaba que le llamara así… Hanamichi Allen Sakuragi Walker, en qué momento le había puesto ese nombre, era como una pesadilla.

―Tú sabes que no soy como Yoko-obaasan y los otros, estoy de acuerdo en que puedes salir adelante tú sólo y que puedes vivir tu vida como te dé la gana, pero no tiene nada de malo pedir ayuda cuando te sientas mal y molestarnos un poco, sé que te enoja que te lo diga, pero sigues siendo un niño, incluso yo lo sigo siendo ―de eso Hanamichi no tenía duda, pero tampoco era para que lo comparara con él―. Además reconózcamelos, estoy cansado que el único tema de conversación de los viejos seas tú, incluso Sonomi me llamo histérica…

― ¿La tía Sonomi? Pe-pero ella está en Alemania… ―Hanamichi sudo frio, la tía Sonomi era como combinar a Ayako con el Gori y elevar el resultado a la 100, si la mujer se enteraba de lo que pasaba, su drama nipón se convertiría en una tragedia griega.

―Eres su niño mimado ―dijo canturreando Bunshi, ninguno (incluyendo nona y nono) era tan loco para decirle algo a Sonomi, pero la mujer tenía un sexto sentido cuando se trataba de su "pequeño niño travieso", aun así el miedo a Sonomi, que Maya también había experimentado, era la única forma de ponerlo a tono.

Cuando estudiaban en la academia Yagami, había ingresado con ellos la típica niña pija que todo el mundo pensaba que era la dama perfecta, Daoudoji Sonomi era una joven correcta hasta la medula, bien vestida, con una educación impecable y proveniente de una familia con mucho dinero.

La academia Yagami era un centro de mediano nivel, donde se podía ver personas con buenos estatus de vida pero no era lo mejor de la región, mucho menos de Kioto y a pesar que su familia podía pagar su educación en un centro de mejor categoría, la chica había ingresado a petición de su madre que deseaba que su hija pudiera llevar una vida normal, con amigos de verdad y no sólo socios potenciales.

Obviamente esto no le interesaba para nada a Sonomi, la cual era la primogénita pero por su género, por ser mujer, no era tomada en cuenta para heredar el emporio de su padre. Aun así Sonomi se comportaba como si eso no le afectara en lo más mínimo, tenía las notas más altas, era la mejor del colegio, una chica madura, seria, siempre en su lugar pero que nunca podría salir de los límites que su propia familia le había impuesto. Para ella estar en Yagami Gaukken era como una sentencia, un recordatorio que nunca podría tomar el lugar que merecía por derecho.

Pero aun así ni lo demostraba, la reina del hielo (¿a quién me suena eso?) le decían, pero eso cambió cuando Yuuta se cruzó en su vida. Sakuragi era la persona más normal de la escuela, siempre alborotada por el club Junken (la banda de Maya y Bunshi) tenía unos cuantos compañeros que le hablaban de vez en cuando y su carácter era bastante despreocupado. Sin embargo esa forma de ser gentil y amable quizás algo bohemio, siempre llegaba a todos los que estaban alrededor, para luego sorprenderse de su tenacidad y de su fuerte carácter. Pero lo que más sorprendía de Sakuragi Yuuta era su sinceridad, sin adornos, ni medias tintas, sin pensarlo dos veces, el joven siempre les observaba desde su burbuja en calma pero era capaz de tirarles las verdades en la cara doliera a quien le doliera sin el más mínimo tacto.

Supongo que eso para una persona tan acostumbrada a la falsedad, hipocresía y diplomacia como Sonomi termino por atravesar las barreras que ella misma creaba. Quizás, y no es que lo estuviera reconociendo, esa misma cualidad los había liberado a todos de las ataduras y barreras que cada uno creaba. Así fue como la calmada y bien puesta Daoudoji-ojou se convirtió en la mujer más temida de Yagami Gauken, suspicaz, agresiva, fuerte y decidida, la reina (tirana) negra como le decía Maya, con su sonrisa falsa de niña noble y buena, pero que por dentro planeaba los más maléficos métodos para lograr sus objetivos.

― ¿Pero Sonomi-oba-san sigue en Alemania no? ―dijo Hanamichi con un tinte de ansiedad sacando a su tío de sus recuerdos.

―Sabes que está cuadrando varios contratos importantes de empresas Daoudoji, pero nos amenazó con que si no hacíamos algo ella misma vendría personalmente a ver qué pasaba.

Hanamichi tembló de arriba abajo, su tía Sonomi era como el demonio encarnado, mataría primero y preguntaría después. Siempre viéndose como toda una dama, podría llegar a ser terriblemente maquiavélica, pero por encima de todo, Hanamichi era sobrino favorito, el niño de sus ojos, el angelito más adorable sobre la faz de la tierra, naturalmente Hanamichi, cuando era pequeño, le gustaba ser tratado así, pero ahora con casi 1,90 de altura y su porte de chico rudo, que le dijeran "adorable" era de lo peor.

Sin embargo aunque su tía le consentía en extremo y probablemente culparía a medio mundo antes que a él, también podía ser muy quisquillosa y regañarlo de forma simple pero aterrorizante… Sí para Hanamichi no había en el mundo cosa más aterrorizante que la dulce sonrisa de Daoudoji Sonomi, bueno quizás su madre o su abuela pero ellas ya no estaban en este mundo.

―Por qué pones esa cara de muerto en vida, siendo tan afortunado con las mujeres mayores no sé porque te decantas por las niñas, yo me iría por los melones grandes ―El hombre hizo un gesto obsceno para distraer al chico de lo que sea que pasaba por su cabeza y Hanamichi lo miro de mala manera.

― ¿Quizás porque soy menor de edad y es ilegal?―en cierta forma el chico agradeció el cambio de tema.

―Exageras ―el hombre movió su mano para restarle importancia―. Pero también es ilegal o por lo menos no recomendable, andar correteando a altas horas de la noche, llevado por no sé que, para terminar en un cementerio en la noche de brujas ―Hanamichi se sonrojo y desvió la mirada, no quería hablar de eso, su cuerpo lo gritaba por cada poro y Bunshi lo notó.

―No es necesario que hables de eso, o por lo menos no conmigo, ya habrá tiempo, ¿pero qué crees que me harán si te pasa algo?, Yoko-obaa-chan y Sonomi-chi me las cortarían, y primero muerto que sin mis bolas, así que el plan es que no les diré nada sobre tus ultimas aventuras, te quedaras en Yokohama sin nadie que te moleste, pero te estaré vigilando, sé que no estás en el equipo, no todas las tardes, así que te conseguiré un trabajo con un amigo mío. Es mi última oferta, aceptas o te atienes a las consecuencias.

Hanamichi quiso protestar, pero sabía que era inútil, cuando Bunshi se ponía en ese plan era porque los Aoki, Sonomi y los otros amigos de sus padres (sus tíos de segunda) estaban realmente preocupados, además teniendo en cuenta que de verdad sentía que le había dado una crisis de soledad, consideraba que no era tan mala la idea. Debía madurar ¿no?

―Okay, lo hare ―dijo finalmente a regañadientes.

― ¿Promesa de Sakuragi? ―El hombre lo miro con seriedad y Hanamichi levanto la mano.

―Promesa de Sakuragi ―Bunshi sonrió y su rostro se volvió pura perversión.

―Y ahora dime ¿Ya le diste al palo o van 51?

―TÍO BUNSHI!

―Oh mocoso, eres muy inocente, con las mujeres hay que ser un viejo zorro, teniendo a esa chica, claro la de panadería, esa buenorra…

Jamás aceptaría los consejos de Bunshi, por lo menos las chicas lo rechazaban por algo que no era verdad, pero que lo hicieran por pervertido, ni hablar, además meterse con la chica de la panadería por Dios era como 10 años mayor que él. Hanamichi aguanto a su pervertido tío y le hizo prometer que estaría pendiente de lo que pasara con el can, todo mientras iban a urgencias.

- -U- -

Para sorpresa de todos, los síntomas de neumonía habían desaparecido, el fuerte resfriado era sólo eso: un resfriado pero no era recomendable que Hanamichi se descuidara, aunque las radiografías salieron bien, la fiebre había sido intensa y sus plaquetas estaban por el suelo. Teniendo en cuenta su reciente lesión y los problemas con su medula espinal, no era una cosa que pasar por alto, lo cual significaba que estaría por lo menos 15 días recluido en su casa, para evitar que el frio, el polvo y la humedad le hiciera una mala jugada.

El chico quiso llorar de la impotencia, pero al final decidió dejar de quejarse y se quedó muy quieto en la camilla de urgencias en la sala de observación, se sentía cansado, demasiado cansado, mucho más de lo que había estado en toda su vida. Tal vez era todo su estado emocional, sus dudas y la preocupación, por un momento se dijo a si mismo que pudo haber sido peor, como que algún rayo le cayera encima o que de verdad le hubiera dado una neumonía, sin embargo aun así no se arrepentía, tal como le dijo a su perverso tío, se sentía mucho mejor después de desahogarse en la tumba de sus padres, además había ayudado al pobre perro que sin su socorro habría muerto desangrado, lastimado y sólo.

Algo se movió en su interior al pensarlo, una opresión se instaló en su pecho estrujando su corazón, una sensación oscura y helada recorrió todo su cuerpo de arriba abajo, una sombra en lo más profundo de su mente se movió ligeramente pero no lo suficiente para alejar la bruma que le llenaba los pensamientos y recuerdos.

El pasado era pasado y el presente era presente, quizás debía cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos por algo menos lúgubre y no volver a las mismas preguntas sobre que había pasado años antes cuando su madre murió, lo que debía hacer es concentrarse en el presente y el futuro, la realidad era que había hecho algo muy noble, prácticamente de todo por el pobre animal que de seguro iba a estar bien, regresaría con su familia o le conseguirían una nueva, mientras él regresaría a sus clases, se lo tomaría con calma, sin afanes. ¿Yohei no se lo había dicho? El básquet no se iba a ir, necesitaba recuperarse tanto física como emocionalmente de las lesiones, con calma, una paso a la vez, no tenía sentido que se adelantara y quedara en una mala situación como le paso a Michi, era lo mejor, regresaría e impactaría a todos y así simplemente volvería a la normalidad.

Pero algo en su interior le decía que eso no sucedería, que algo se había comenzado a mover en su vida ¿qué era? Ni idea, pero era una sensación estúpida, nada había cambiado en su vida, o quizás sí, estaba creciendo madurando, se sentía en cierta forma mayor, con más ganas de enfrentar los retos de la vida. Por supuesto que era eso, nada raro iba a cambiar su vida, nada anormal podía sucederle a alguien normal como él, simplemente estaba tomando el rumbo de su vida ahora que sabia a donde quería llegar, por que el básquet le daba una meta y él sólo tenía que seguirla, como cualquier chico normal.

― ¿QUÉ LE PASA? SI ESTA DUDANDO DE MI PALABRA DÍGAMELO EN MI CARA.

La voz de su tío le saco de sus cavilaciones, sabía que el hombre estaba enfrascado en una conversación bastante cortante con el médico y la policía a unos metros de allí, pero no imagino que las cosas se iba a poner tan feas como para oírlo gritar.

―BUNSHICHI-SAN SI NO SE CONTROLA LO LLEVARE A LA COMISARÍA ―La voz de la oficial se escucho de repente, _lo que me faltaba, ese idiota..._

Hanamichi suspiró pesadamente y rápidamente se ubico al otro lado de la puerta para escuchar la conversación mejor por si era necesario intervenir para evitar que su tío se cargara todo el plan.

―Puede hacer lo que crea conveniente oficial Matsuda ―_joder tiene que estar muy enojado, él siempre le habla a las chicas de otra forma_―. Es suficiente, ninguno de nosotros vamos a ponernos de acuerdo. Si quiere hacer algo hágalo, me da igual, pero Hanamichi no es ningún criminal, la justicia lo encontrara inocente de lo que se le acusa y ustedes van a tener que responder a nuestra familia.

Hanamichi se quedo en blanco, _criminal ¿Por ayudar a una animal herido?_

― ¿Me está amenazando? ―se volvió a escuchar a la joven.

―Tómelo como quiera, Hanamichi ayudó a ese pobre animal, no era necesario, ni siquiera conoce al perro ni a sus dueños, pero lo hizo y ustedes están denigrando esa acción que debería ser aplaudida. Además nosotros somos los perjudicados, ¿Qué tipo de seguridad hay en esta localidad? Si es cierto que algo raro pasó en los alrededores del mausoleo Sakuragi ¿Qué hace aquí en vez de estar buscando a los verdaderos criminales?

―Eso es lo que estoy haciendo, esa historia de que el chico salió en la mañana es falsa, ya hemos comprobado con la comunidad, ese joven vino en horas de la noche…

― ¿Y eso qué? Hanamichi está pasando por una situación muy tensa que por supuesto no le incumbe, pero como heredero de los Sakuragi-Walker tiene todo el derecho a entrar a esa propiedad cuando quiera. Eso no es un delito, sobre su salida a esas horas me encargo yo, o sus padrinos, ese es un asunto familiar en donde ustedes no deben meterse.

Hanamichi estaba sudando frio, se sentó en el piso frio pues sus piernas no le sostenían, ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

―Eso es muy conveniente, ¿No estará siendo muy ingenuo al considerar inocente al creerle todo lo que dice? ―de repente la voz del médico apareció.

―Kenji no te metas en esto.

―Por supuesto que me meto, Sakuragi-kun es menor de edad, y aunque no estuviera haciendo nada malo, sigue habiendo negligencia por parte de ustedes, quizás debería llamar a servicios sociales.

―Maldito…

Hanamichi empezó a temblar de verdad, se abrazo a sí mismo, y enterró su cabeza en sus piernas, _todo esto tiene que ser una pesadilla_. Ya habían tenido problemas con eso cuando su padre murió y era una experiencia que Hanamichi no quería pasar de nuevo.

― ¡BASTA AMBOS! Las cosas claras son mejores, sabemos que Sakuragi-kun vino desde Yokohama al mausoleo en medio la tormenta de anoche, ¿nadie de su familia sabía de eso porque vive solo no?― no hubo respuesta―. Me lo imagine, así que no podemos asegurar cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones, pero la realidad es que encontramos cerca del lugar sangre a grandes cantidades, están pasando cosas raras en este sector señor Bunshichi, no me pida que no sospeche de alguien con semejante currículo de agresión.

El abrazo de Hanamichi hacia sí mismo se intensifico, siempre era así, él siempre era el culpable, un chico agresivo a pesar de lo mucho que evitaba las peleas, la mayoría de veces no tenía otra opción, no cuando tienes a 4 tipos mayores que tú rodeándote.

―Hanamichi nunca ha terminado en la policía por esos altercados oficial, además siempre lo han tomado a traición, puede que tenga mucho carácter, pero no es un abusador, puede comprobar que nosotros ya pasamos por los respectivos estudios de servicios sociales, no hay nada que indique que Hanamichi no se puede controlar por sí sólo, sin embargo en esa casa se quedan varios de nosotros por temporadas para estar pendientes de él. Lo que sea que haya pasado sigue siendo un asunto familiar, no tiene sentido que Hanamichi tuviera alguna relación con lo que paso a noche, él nunca había venido a este lugar por razones sentimentales, simplemente es una trágica coincidencia.

―Eso no se puede asegurar, y aunque Sakuragi-kun no tenga nada que ver, entiende el peligro que pudo haber corrido entonces, incluso podría ser nuestro único testigo visual. Si nos vamos a las manos y las leyes, esto se hará largo, pero si Sakuragi colabora de voluntad podríamos llegar a un acuerdo.

―Lo hace sonar como si fuera un criminal.

―Pues si no lo es no lo es― la voz del médico volvió a escucharse― Puede que no sirva de nada, pero una llamada a servicios sociales y una investigación por implicación en un posible asesinato no va quedar muy bien en la hoja de vida de un chico que ya tiene fama de delincuente juvenil, aparecer como un colaborador es mucho mejor. ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta? Ayudo a un perro sin pedir nada a cambio ¿no? Estoy seguro que una persona tan noble desearía colaborar en este asunto.

Hanamichi sonrió lúgubremente, esa era la historia de su vida, todo se reducía a parecer algo que no era e intentar ser lo que gente quería que fuera.

―No se pase de listo sensei ―la voz de Bunshi se escuchaba como un siseo, muestra de un enojo contenido―. Le partiría la cara en otra ocasión pero por hoy voy a tomar el lado amable, pero se los advierto, al final de todo esto tendrán que pedir disculpas de rodillas y lamer el suelo por donde pasamos, se los puedo asegurar.

Bunshichi se alejó lo más rápido que pudo antes que le partiera la cara a alguien, entró en la sala de observación encontrándola vacía, ingresó rápidamente a ella buscando a su sobrino hasta que sintió un ruido. En el suelo, sentado abrazándose a si mismo estaba Hanamichi, la cabeza enterrada entre las piernas y el sonido de un pequeño sollozo saliendo de ella.

_Mierda pensaba que estaba dormido por los analgésicos._

El hombre cerró la puerta con seguro y se acerco al joven sentándose a su lado, Hanamichi parecía el chico más rudo del mundo pero eso era una fachada, la verdad es que era muy independiente pero también sensible, especialmente cuando la gente le clasificaba como algo sin siquiera conocerlo, Bunshi lo sabia mejor que nadie, no sólo por haberlo vivido, sino por haber conocido a Maya.

―Hanamichi, si sigues en el piso te vas a resfriar más ―el hombre espero a que el chico se sintiera mejor, tomo la cabeza y paso su mano acariciando sus rojos cabellos―. No les prestes atención, al parecer cosas muy feas están pasando en este lugar, por eso están tan paranoicos, pero no te preocupes, yo me encargare de todo.

Hanamichi se dejó acariciar un poco, ninguno de los dos era muy dado a las demostraciones físicas de cariño pero algo en ese momento recordó el muchacho. Una mano grande y fuerte parecida a la de su padre pero llena de muchos sentimientos diferentes… _que extraño, creo que soñé algo raro esta mañana. _El chico se levantó y se acostó en la camilla, tratando de olvidar la dureza de las palabras del médico y la oficial, además del aquel raro sueño que le recordaba la realidad, que sus padres y su familia, no estaban con él. 

―Tío Bunshi que te han dicho de "K" ¿Cómo está? ―el adulto le miro extrañado, no sabía que el animal tuviera un nombre ―. Cuando lo encontré llevaba una cadena en el cuello tenía esa letra en Runas, aunque puede que sea una coincidencia y sólo sea un símbolo normal, pero es muy raro llamarlo "el perro".

―Uhmm ¿Y donde esta esa cadena? Por si se puede ubicar la familia del perro―el hombre le miro fijamente.

―Debe estar en mi bolsillo ―Hanamichi le miro extrañado.

Bunshi se tensó un poco y con disimulo fue a mirar la bolsa en donde estaban las pertenencias de su sobrino, en el bolsillo izquierdo del jean encontró la susodicha cadena, la observó con cuidado, era de plata aunque podría ser algún material que le imitara, en el centro tenía una letra extraña, pero por su forma sabía que era una runa anglosajona, las figuras en donde se escribía el antiguo ingles. Allen Walker, el abuelo de Hanamichi, era experto en historia inglesa, su tienda de antigüedades aun a pesar de todo se mantenía en pie debido a su gran carisma y los muchos objetos extraños y mágicos.

Aunque le había dicho a la oficial que todo era una trágica coincidencia, él mismo se sentía inquieto pero por razones diferentes, era obvio que algo había pasado en el mausoleo y el lugar había sido escogido por alguna razón. A Bunshi no le gustaban los misterios, menos si tenían que ver con los Walker o los Sakuragi, había vivido lo suficientemente cerca de ellos para considerar que había algo anormal en toda esa situación, sin embargo no encontraba las piezas que necesitaba. Lo mejor en ese caso era hablar con _ella_, era la única forma de evitar que Sonomi o los otros se enteraran, sin embargo estaría pendiente y al menor indicio de algo anormal, la comunidad tendría que reunirse de nuevo.

―Tio Bunshi... ―Hanamichi le veía expectante y extrañado de su cara mortalmente seria.

―No es nada, es que están pasando cosas realmente raras en este sector, dejando a un lado todo este asunto, el mausoleo podría estar siendo invadido― el hombre miro la cadena en su mano y la metió en su bolsillo―. Mejor me quedaré con esto, hablaremos con la oficial, no quiero que le mientas en nada pero tampoco quiero que te involucres en nada. Hablé con tus amigos y les comente que estas con nosotros, los viejos no sospechan nada, será difícil engañar a Sonomi-chi pero nada es imposible. Sobre el perro, parece que se va recuperar, pero por lo que escuche no hay ninguna familia por los alrededores con un animal tan grande.

―Lo cual quiere decir que no es de por acá, quizás lo hallan traído de lejos sólo para este día y este lugar ¿Tío Bunshi, crees que todo esto es obra de alguna secta santanica? ―el hombre le miro serio―. Un perro grande negro, la noche del Samhain, un cementerio, sangre todo eso me hace pensar en algún ritual oscuro.

―Puede ser Hanamichi, pero la verdad prefiero no imaginarme nada, suficientes locuras he tenido en mi vida, y lo mismo va para ti, esta gente ya te tiene en la mira, ¿Qué crees que pasaría si supieran que eres un Walker, o mejor dicho, si supieran a lo que se dedican los Walker? Deja de hacerte demasiadas preguntas sobre ese animal.

―Pero como quieres que me quede de brazos cruzados, de todas formas, ese era el mausoleo de la familia Sakuragi, no tiene nada que ver con los Walker, han pasado años desde que mi abuelo vino a Japón, sólo como un simple comerciante, nada más. De todas formas, esas cosas son típicas de novatos o tal vez algún loco fanático, se supone que los verdaderos rituales no tienen nada que ver con eso que presentan en las películas de terror.

―Estoy de acuerdo, pero más vale prevenir, la gente es muy supersticiosa y no quiero que se arme la gorda por algo tan simple…― el sonido de un toc toc, cortó la discusión, Bunshi se lo pensó un momento, _espero que sea alguna enfermera, si es bonita mejor_.

Pero no era ninguna enfermera, Arukawa Yuji apareció en el umbral de la puerta, era una imagen un tanto rara, el alto hombre haciendo sombra con su mirada de: no molesten, y el chico bajito (y asustado) hombre con cara de: por favor no me mate.

―Doctor, ¿Qué tal esta K… digo el perro?― a Hanamichi no le importaba las advertencias de su tío, ¿Qué podía pasar por querer saber cómo estaba el pobre animal? El rudo hombre simplemente se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al veterinario.

―Ho-hola Sakuragi-kun, me alegra que estés bien ―el veterinario tomo valor y se adentro en la habitación―. Nuestro amigo está bien, sin lugar a dudas las heridas fueron terribles, pero al parecer lo curaron antes de llegar a la veterinaria, gracias a eso sobrevivió, pero es algo extraño ¿Cuándo lo encontraste ya tenía las vendas?― había duda en su voz, el veterinario por alguna razón tenía la seguridad que el chico era quien había curado al perro.

―No, pero caminaba, bueno se arrastraba, lo lleve a la cabaña del mausoleo y lo cure con algunas gasas y una receta de aceite y raíces ―el chico trato de restarle importancia al asunto ¿No lo iban a demandar por haber curado al perro o sí?

―De cierta forma sabía que eso había pasado― el hombre le sonrió indulgente―. Pero debo admitir que realmente eres muy bueno curando heridas, demasiado para ser tan joven.

―Bueno, eso es porque me he peleado una que otra vez, al final se hace fácil ―Hanamichi se sonrojo un poco y desvió la mirada.

―Puede ser, pero para hacer ese tipo de trabajo se necesita mucho carácter y decisión, además de unas buenas bases médicas, realmente me sorprendió cuando vi las tablillas y por supuesto, que decir de las suturas, esas cosas no se aprenden fácilmente, tienes mano para eso ―el hombre término por acortar la distancia y tomar una de las manos de Hanamichi con los dedos, mientras los dos altos (hombre y chico) le veían extrañados.

―Seré sincero, no he visto ese talento sino en chicos de nivel universitario ―el veterinario dejo la mano ―tanto en veterinaria como en medicina. Por eso me sorprendió tanto, incluso con la experiencia acumulada arreglando tus propias heridas considero que eres realmente bueno con las suturas, además lograste mantener al animal en calma, eso es un don muy especial, ni yo que dirijo un centro de adopciones, ni ninguno de mis trabajadores tiene esa capacidad de cuidado.

A cada cumplido Hanamichi se sonrojaba más, tan poco acostumbrado a las adulaciones por otros adultos, que no fueran su familia, no sabía ni dónde meterse o como debía actuar, así que opto por el silencio.

―Me alegra que se preocupe por mi sobrino, pero si eso es todo lo que tiene que decir me parece que es mejor dejarlo descansar ―a Bunshi no le importaba lo que la gente pensaba de él, le valía muy poco lo que pudieran opinar, pero le jodia que las personas le vieran con esa cara (y aura) de miedo.

―He… si tien-tiene razón Bunshichi-san, lo sien-siento sólo vine a ver como estaba Sakuragi-kun y decirle que el perro esta-estaba bien.

― ¿Y que van hacer con él? Dicen que no es de por aquí ―Hanamichi quiso saber qué pasaría con el animal.

―Por ahora, lo mantendremos en observación, al parecer estaba en perfecto estado de salud antes del incidente, tengo unos contactos con la sociedad protectora de animales domésticos, aunque no es que aquí en Japón halla mucho interés en eso pero últimamente están apareciendo perros, gatos y otros animales mutilados, la policía va abrir una investigación sobre eso, pero la verdad mantener un perro tan grande va ser un gran problema.

― ¿A qué se refiere? No lo van a tirar a la calle ¿o sí? ―la preocupación en su voz era notoria y el veterinario se lo quedó mirando, a pesar de las historias sobre Bunshi, el cual no fue muy amable que digamos y del concepto negativo sobre el muchacho que tenían Kenji y Saori, a él le parecía que para ser alguien con una apariencia tan agresiva, tenía unos sentimientos muy nobles.

―No, por supuesto que no, no sería capaz de eso, pero en estos momentos tengo muchas obligaciones, si fuera más pequeño o de una raza más manejable no sería un problema, pero el perro es una versión de lobo siberiano aunque puede que sea un combinación con Malamute, la verdad no lo sabemos con certeza, pues es muy grande y tiene rasgos de lobo, aunque cualquiera diría que es un mezclado, por la forma en que están cuidadas sus uñas y sus dientes diría que es un pura raza. La verdad opino que puede pertenecer a una familia extranjera, pues no parece del tipo de raza que se cría en Japón, tampoco es conveniente darle en adopción, principalmente por ser un perro tan grande, podría ser un peligro, así que eso es un problema y estando tan enfermo se podría considerar… dormirlo.

―NOOOO… no pueden hacerle eso ―Hanamichi casi se levanta de la cama de urgencias donde se encontraba.

―Hanamichi, deja al veterinario hacer lo que tiene que hacer, quizás no te ataco por estar mal herido, pero después de una golpiza como esa, los animales se vuelven desconfiados y hasta peligrosos, sería lo mejor para él.

― ¿Por qué, por no ser lo que se debería? No pueden matarlo, yo hice mucho por salvarlo, además ya está mejor ¿no? No pueden deshacerse de él porque ya no es lo que ustedes quieren que sea, porque no es útil―se quedo callado por un segundo sintiendo que la palabra útil se repetía en su cabeza―. Mire, quizás no lo entienda, pero es un ser vivo que fue lastimado quien sabe en qué circunstancias, él no pidió ser herido, no tiene porque pagar las culpas de otros, no es justo.

―Hanamichi…

―Sakuragi-kun te entiendo mejor que nadie, recuerdas que yo termine de operarlo, sin embargo, esa es la realidad, yo no puedo quedarme con él, un perro necesita cuidado, atención y sobre todo un hogar, pero lamentablemente la gente busca un pequeño cachorro a quien mimar, no a un perro de apariencia tan agresiva ―muy pocos jóvenes que Yuji había conocido, con la apariencia desalineada de Hanamichi, mostraba una madurez tan profunda y un corazón tan noble.

―Pues entonces yo si lo quiero.

_Lo sabía, sabía que esto iba a pasar, por eso no quería dejar entrar al veterinarucho éste. _

―Hanamichi estás enfermo, no puedes cuidarte ni tú como vas a cuida a otro ser vivo.

―Eso no importa, el médico dijo que debía estar en reposo, si me voy sólo a casa es lo último que hare, hablare con mis padrinos me quedare cerca para estar pendiente y que K' se acostumbre a mí, luego cuando estemos recuperados lo llevare a casa, es cierto que vivo sólo, pero es un primer piso, tiene un jardín pequeño en la parte de atrás, pero puedo pasearlo por el parque que está cerca.

― ¿Y qué les vas a decir a los viejos? ¿Entiendes que van a armar un escándalo? ¿Y qué vas hacer con la escuela?

―Si es necesario les diré toda la verdad ―la mirada del muchacho se volvió seria, Bunshin sintió un choque eléctrico, conocía esa mirada, oh la conocía bien, esa era la mirada de decisión inamovible de Yuuta―. No tiene sentido que me extralimite más, después de lo de anoche tendré que volver a empezar con las terapias, sinceramente no creo que pueda volver a la escuela normalmente por un mes quizás dos, hablare con los profesores, hasta el momento me ha ido bien con los temas de clase, no habrá problema con eso. Mientras en ese tiempo todo puede suceder, desde que encontremos a su verdadera familia o a alguien que pueda quedarse con él, no todo el mundo quiere un esponjoso cachorro.

Bunshi suspiro y meneo la cabeza, no tenía caso, Hanamichi no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, el alto hombre miro al veterinario que tenía cara de sorpresa, no le extrañaba, aquella mirada brillante tenía una poder hechizante que pocos podían resistir.

El veterinario no podía quitar su vista sobre el chico, estaba completamente sorprendido, la mirada caoba tenía un brillo extraño en el fondo, casi como una llama incandescente, no es que fuera la primera vez que se encontraba con alguien dispuesto a defender los derechos de una animal vivo, gracias a Dios todavía existían personas así, pero había algo en ese muchacho que le hacía vibrar. Quizás era el hecho de ser tan joven, pero tan decidido, probablemente detrás de esa cara dura y de esa fachada de bandido había realmente una joya esperando por ser descubierta.

―La verdad podemos hacer una evaluación en esta semana, de todas formas el perro necesita atención medica competente y no se empezara a mover antes de la mitad de la otra semana, seguramente deberá pasar por un proceso de recuperación y si estás dispuesto a ayudarnos puede que logremos algo bueno, además hablo en serio, creo que realmente tienes mano con los animales, sería bueno que vivieras esa experiencia, quien sabe quizás te interese la veterinaria.

El chico se volvió a sonrojar, sinceramente jamás había pensado que hacer con su vida hasta que se había topado con el básquet, de hecho jamás había pensado que tenía alguna cualidad que no fuera ser un matón. Ahora no sólo resultaba que era buen deportista (o por lo menos eso creía él) sino que una persona le decía que tenía mano con los animales, quizás ninguna de las cosas tenía que ver, pero no iba a vivir toda la vida creyéndose menos que los demás, no, no todo el mundo quería un cachorro inofensivo y él lo iba a demostrar, tanto para K' como para él.

**RESPUESTAS A PREGUNTAS QUE NI SIQUIERA TE HAS HECHO**

_**¿POR QUE TANTO TIEMPO SIN ACTUALIZAR?**_

**Es una larga y aburrida historia, sobre todo porque habla sobre mi vida y muchos sucesos que pueden no ser relevantes para ustedes, lo único que puedo decir es que ya soy la misma de hace 6 meses (joder tanto tiempo ha pasado!) he tenido un giro, no de 180 pero si de unos 120 grados, en mi vida y quizás lo noten al leer la continuación de mis dos historias… **

_**¿Y a qué ritmo piensas seguir?**_

**Uhmm… la verdad el año pasado estaba en una situación extraña y este año ha sido pesado, pero a partir de la otra semana las cosas se relajan bastante, así que espero volver con mi ritmo original, por lo menos capitulo por semana y media, no quiero dejar esto inconcluso. **

_**¿Esto será crossover?**_

**Sí, pero no lo voy a pasar a esa sección, sobre todo porque le doy a Vampire una especie de AU, la verdad aquí el personaje principal es Hanamichi, así que no le veo el caso. **

_**¿Continúa siendo yaoi?**_

**No lo sé, de verdad el romance no me va, pero le hare guiños a todos, además hay vampiros de por medio, es obvio que alguna historia romántica yaoi debe salir.**

_**A todos los que me animaron a seguir, les doy gracias y les ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas por haber demorado tanto en actualizar, no es que no tuviera el tiempo, es simplemente que las cosas hasta ahora se calman en mi vida (menudo terremoto) y no me sentía en la capacidad de escribir con calidad. Ahora parece que he encontrado mi norte (y espero que se quede así), y espero llenarlos con historias de buena calidad. **_

_**Sobre Fantasmas (para quienes lean las dos) probablemente la re-edite, quizás la divida no estoy segura, pero en ella demorare mucho más ya que el contenido es menos shonen-shojo… y necesita de mucho cuidado, cuando lo volví a releer me pareció que he hecho un Gary-stue de Hana y que la historia era demasiado no-canon, sin embargo creo que puedo bajarle el tono, sin embargo hay que pensarlo bien, siento decirles que demorare en eso. **_

GRACIAS Y PERDONEN CUALQUIER COSA QUE SE PUEDA PERDONAR (LA MALA ORTOGRAFÍA Y GRAMÁTICA INCLUIDA)


End file.
